ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Kingdom Hearts Worlds
You may also be interested in viewing the Non-canon Kingdom Hearts ideas page. This page is for listing new not-as-yet-seen Kangdom Hearts ideas that are within the series's canon. The Kingdom Hearts cannon consists of the works of Disney (especially the Disney animated feature cannon) and Square-Enix. This is not a page for listing every work those two companies ever made or could possibly put into Kangdom Hearts. It is not for listing anything that has already been put into the Kingdom Hearts series. It is for listing and describing good ideas for future Kingdom Hearts content. These are submitted in hopes that they will be put to use in future installments of the series by the copyright owner(s) of the Kingdom Hearts series. __TOC__ New Drive Forms |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|| style="vertical-align: top;"|| style="vertical-align: top;"|| style="vertical-align: top;"|| style="vertical-align: top;"|| style="vertical-align: top;"|| style="vertical-align: top;"|| style="vertical-align: top;"|| style="vertical-align: top;"|| style="vertical-align: top;"| |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Name Color Number of Keyblades Growth Ability Proud Form Green Three (one is controlled telepathically Long Jump Dynamic Form White Two Strength Spider Form Black Four (controlled with two extra arms) Crawl Scorpion Form Dark Red Three (one is controlled with a scorpion tail) Poison Ultimate Form Gold Four (controlled telepathically) Teleport Flash Form Purple One Slowdown Ultima Knight Form Gold and Sliver Two (Two Ultima Weapons) Trinty Nova King Form Grey One/Two Invinciblity True Hero Form Platinum and Rainbow with Angelic Wings All Light Keyblades Fly |- Vengance Form Black and Purple with Demonic Wings All Dark Keyblades and All Dark Alternatives to His Light Keyblades Wall Climb = Undocumented ideas = These ideas need to have descriptions written for each of them. They also need to be sorted first by type and then chronologicallly. Some ideas might not be good enough to be included, so sorting for quality is also a good idea. *MAKE A KANGDOM HEARTS MOVIE! *MAKE A NEW KANGDOM HEARTS SERIES AS A DISNEY CHANNEL SHOW! *MAKE A NEW KINGDOM HEARTS VIDEO GAME FOR PSP SYSTEM! New and Returning Worlds Classic Disney Films: *'Mouse London' / ''The Great Mouse Detective'' *'Casey's Circus' / Dumbo *'Sherwood Forest' / Robin Hood *'Man Village/Indian Jungle' / The Jungle Book *'Splash Mountain' / [[Wikipedia:Song Of The South ]] *'Jamestown' / Pocahontas *'Notre Dame' / ''Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *'Pleasure Island' / Pinocchio '' *'Prydain''' / The Black Cauldron *'New York City' / Oliver and Company *'City of Light '/ The Brave Little Toaster *Land of Spots / 101 Dalmations *'The Land Down Under' / The Rescuers Down Under *'Forest of the Great Prince '/ Bambi *'Paris, 1910 '/ The Aristocats *'Gummi Corridors'/Flight of the Navigator Returning Disney Worlds *'Wonderland '/''Alice In Wonderland'' *'Agrabah '/''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *'Neverland '/''Peter Pan: Return to Neverland'' *'Beast's Castle '/''Beauty and the Beast and ''Beauty and the Beast:Enchanted Christmas *'Atlantica '/''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *'100 Acre Wood '/''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *'Pride Lands '/''The Lion King II:Simba's Pride'' *'Land of Dragons '/''Mulan'' *'Space Paranoids '/''Tron 2.0 and ''Tron Legacy *'Deep Jungle '/''Tarzan'' *'Port Royal '/''Pirates of the Carribean 2,3 and 4'' New Disney Films *Paradise Islands /''Lilo and Stitch'' *'Atlantis '/''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *'Treasure Planet '/''Treasure Planet'' *'Kingdom of the Sun '/''The Emperor's New Groove'' *'Oakey Oaks '/''Chicken Little'' *'Fernfield '/''Airbud/Airbuddies Series'' *'Todayland '/''Meet the Robinsons'' *'Hollywood Studios '/''The Muppet Movie (Disney released version) *'Wild Island /''The Wild'' *'Dinosaur Valley '/''Dinosaur'' *'Narnia '/''The Chronicles of Narnia:The Lion,The Witch and the Wardrobe and ''Prince Caspian *'Riverton '/''Inspector Gadget'' *'Sky High '/''Sky High'' *'Andalasia '/''Enchanted'' *'Bear Mountain '/''Brother Bear'' *'New Orleans '/''The Princess and the Frog'' *'Wonderland '/''Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland'' *'''Big City/Underdog *'Enchanted Kingdom/Tangled'' '''Pixar films *'Toy World' /''Toy Story 1,2 and 3'' *'Ant Island '/''A Bug's Life'' *'Monstropolis '/''Monsters Inc'' *'Great Barrier Reef '/''Finding Nemo'' *'Nomisian Island/Metroville '/''The Incredibles'' *'Radiator Springs '/''Cars'' *'Gusteau's Resturant '/''Ratatoiulle'' *'The Axiom '/''WALL-E'' *'Venezula '/''Up'' =List of worlds that has Heartless, Unbirths, and Nobodies, and one or more of the Organization XIII members=http://ideas.wikia.com/index.php?title=Non-canon_Kingdom_Hearts&action=edit&section=53Edit= *''Mouse London'' (The Great Mouse Detective) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldiers/Gargoyles/Darkball/Crimson Jazz/Rabid Dog/Bolt Tower **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper **'Organization member(s):' Vexen **'Unversed:'Bruiser/Shoegazer/Spiderchest/Axe Flapper *''Casey's Circus (Dumbo) *'Heartless:' Shadow/Large Body/Jet Balloon/Hammer Frame/Aeroplane/Jumbo Cannon *'Nobodies: Dusk/Sorcerer/Dancer/Gambler *'Organization members: '''None *'Unversed: 'Bruiser/Yellow Mustard/Axe Flapper *Sherwood Forest (Robin Hood) **'Heartless: Shadow/Darkball/Soldier/Barrel Spider/Lance Soldier/Bolt Tower/Armored Knight **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin/Berserker **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Scrapper/Hareraiser/Jelly Shade/Wild Bruiser **'Original Enemies: Vulture Guards, Rhino Guards *Man Village/Indian Jungle (The Wastelnds forum) **'''Heartless: Shadow/Pot Spider (day only)/Living Bone(night only)/Bouncywild/Neoshadow/Large Body/Rapid Thruster/Darkball **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unbirths:' **'Original Enemies: '''Monkey Servants *''Splash Mountain (Song of the South) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Driller Mole/Aeroplane/Spring Metal/Dire Plant/Rapid Thrurster **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Shoegazer/Thornbite/Mono Trucker/Mandrake *Jamestown (Pocahontas) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Air Pirate/Defender/Cannon Gun/Mad Bumper/Creeper Plant **'Nobodies:' Dusks **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed:' Bruiser/Globmob/Red Hot Chili/Triple Wrecker *''Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Lance Soldier/Red Nocturne/Yellow Opera/Wyvern/Gargoyle Knight/Dual Blade **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin/Berserker **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Scrapper/Buckle Bruiser/Vile Phial *''Pleasure Island (Pinocchio) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Knight/Soldier/Fortuneteller/Barrel Spider/Iron Hammer/Bubble Beat/Bolt Tower **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Shogazer/Wild Bruiser/Mono Trucker **''Prydain (The Black Cauldron) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Bolt Tower/Wyvern/Gargoyle Warrior/Wight Knight/Carrier Ghost **'Nobodies:' Sniper/Dusk/Berserker **'Organization member(s):' Saix **'Unversed:' Scrapper/Wild Bruiser/Spiderchest/Archraven/Tank Toppler/Thornbite **'Original Enemies: '''Cauldron Born warriors * * *''New York City (Oliver and Company) *'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Rabid Dog/Morning Star/Cannon Gun/Hot Rod/Solid Armor *'Nobodies:' Berserker/Dusk/Sniper *'Organization member(s):' None *'Unversed: '''Scrapper/Bruiser/Wild Bruiser/Tank Topper/Monotrucker **''City of Light (The Brave Little Toaster) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Morning Star/Hot Rod/Creepworm/Silver Rock/Cymbal Monkey **'Nobodies:' Samurai/Dusk/Assasin **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Scrapper/Flood/Monotrucker/Yellow Mustard/Glidewinder/Sonic Blaster *''Land of Spots (101 Dalmations) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Lance Warrior/Rabid Dog/Darkball/Soldier/Large Body/Hot Rod **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Larxene **'Unversed:' Red Hot Chili/Buckle Bruiser/Hareraiser/Prize Pod *''The Land Down Under'' (Legacy Of Kain) **'Hearless:' Soldier/Neoshadow/Sniperwild/Dire Plant/Commander/Heat Saber/Black Fungus **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Dragoon/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Xigbar **'Unversed: '''Scrapper/Jellyshade/Thornbite/Buckle Bruiser/Triple Wrecker *Forest of the Great Prince (Bambi) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Hot Rod/Reckless/Darkball/Poison Plant/Artful Flyer/Rabid Dog/Neoshadow **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Original Enemies: Hunting dogs *''Paris, 1910'' (The Aristocats) **'''Heartless: Shadow/Neoshadow/Large Body/Pink Concerto/Blitz Spear/Bolt Tower/Living Pod **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Dancer/Gambler **'Organization member(s):' None *''Paradise Island'' (Lilo and Stitch) **'Hearless:' Soldier/Neoshadow/Large Body/Sheltering Zone/Magnum Loader/Battleship **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Sorcerer **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed:' Scrapper/Jellyshade/Blue Sea Salt *''Atlantis'' (Atlantis:The Lost Empire) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Morning Star/Screwdriver/Aquatank/Armoured Knight/Deserter/Sergeant **'Nobodies:' Creeper/Dragoon **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed:' Flood/Blue Sea Salt/Sonic Blaster *''Treasure Planet'' (Treasure Planet) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Aeroplane/Air Pirate/Battleship/Surveillance Robot **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Dragoon **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Flood *''Kingdom of the Sun (The Emperor's New Groove) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Sniperwild/Assault Riders/Nightwalkers **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Dancer/Dragoon **'Organization member(s):' Demyx **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Thornbite/Mandrake/Glidewinder *''Oakey Oaks (Chicken Little) **'Heartless:' Aeroplane/Neoshadow/Surveillance Robot/Wyvern **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''None **'Original Enemies:' Wind up Chicken Little robots, Alien Spinners *''Fernfield (Airbud/Airbuddies series) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/ **'Nobodies' **'Organization member(s):' Disney summons *'Roger Rabbit / ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''' *'Darkwing Duck / ''Darkwing Duck'' *'''The Spring Sprite / 'Fantasia 2000'' *'''Willie the giant /' Fancy Free'' *'''Paul Bunyan /'Disney's American Legends'' *'''Mufasa /'The Lion King'' *'''Nemo / 'Finding Nemo South'' *'''Remy/''Ratatouille (2007 film)'' *'Mater / ''Cars' *'Lumpy / Pooh's Heffalump Movie ' *'Thomas O'Malley / The Aristocats' *'Simba'' / The Lion King' *'Phineas and/or Ferb or Perry the Platypus / ''Phineas and Ferb' *'WALL-E and EVE / WALL-E' *'Carl Fredricksen and/or Russell / Up' *'Zoe / Don't Look Under the Bed' *'Clopin/ Hunchback of Notre Dame' '''Other' *'er/Roxas' rival)' *'Omexas (Mephiles's Trainer/The Syndicates Leader and Founder) ' *'Ace of Spades (Heartless version of the Queen of Hearts) ' *'Pyro (17-year old man/Son of Omexas/Starts out as Sora's enemy, But later becomes Sora's best friend when he helps out on Defeating Mephiles and Onwards)' *'New Org.13 (Egsistance is to desroy The Keyblade's chosen ones) ' *'Xleax 1 (Leader of the new org.13 wealding Heat Projecting Gloves and Steel Cubes)' *'Myixts 2 (Second in comand wealding a staff with a skull on top with a samuri sword coming out of the skull's fore head)' Xarsha 3( this member is a trator of the new org. and helps sora.) *'Rsxos 4 (Third in comand and holds the new world together,wealds a Chain Knukle Buster with a Kristle Sword)' *'Daxmrae 5(A hot temperd member with two Lava Knives)' *'Eaxenht 6 (A Member who fights for the joy of it with his Graple Beartraps)' *'Axlexa 7 (The member that has a sharp way of thinking with her Long Claw Gloves)' *'Macixzeie 8 (A member that is cold to the touch with her Icecicle Bow and arrows)' *'Kayxiln 9 (This member will shoot you dead with her beebee gun baton' *'Daxan 10 (this member will Knok your face in with her chained wrecking balls)' *'Ashxotn 11 ( this member likes the dark with his Double sythe)' *'Braxdonn 12 (This member will slice you down the middle with his arm blades' Kerxtesn 13 (This member will leave you with holes in your head with her Black Winged Rapeir) Original Theme Songs and Made-Up Theme Songs for new and returning worlds (NOTE: Some of the songs might be used again in new and returning worlds like on Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II). *'Toy World/''You've got a friend in me from the Toy Story movies. ' *'100 Acre Wood/''Winnie the Pooh'' and Bounce-a-Rama (Sped-Up Version) (NOTE: These songs were also played on all three games of Kingdom Hearts). ' *'Narnia/''Evacuating London'' and The Battle (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). ' * *'Radiator Springs/''Route 66'' and The Big Race (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). ' * * *'Join In and It's Magical (NOTE: The Music from Tokyo Disneyland 10 Anniversary: It's Magical Music Will Be Used and Arranged by the Kingdom Hearts Composer)' *'The Color Song (Sunged by Sora, Donald, Miley and Goofy)' '"Dearly Beloved" theme song idea(s) *"Dearly Beloved -Reprise-" (from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack) ' *'"Dearly Beloved -Reprise-" (from the Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack) ' *'"Dearly Bel''' *'"I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" (Remix with Aerosmith)' 'Disney Villains' *'Master Of Ultimate Evil (aka Omexas)' *'Xehanort (in his Ansem disguise)' *'Vanitas' *'Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen/Alice ''in Wonderland (2010 film)' *'Ilosovic Stayn the Knave of Hearts/''Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)'' *'''The Jabberwock/''Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)'' *'Queen Grimhilde/''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) film)' *'Stromboli/''Pinocchio'' *'''The Coachman/''Pinocchio'' *'The Magic Brooms/''Fantasia' *'Tyrannosarurs/''Fantsaia'' *'''Master Control Program (MCP)/''Tron'' *'Sark/''Tron' *'Ronno/''Bambi'' *'''Dr. Facilier/''The Princess and the Frog'' *'Lady Tremaine/''Cinderella ''' *'Pete/Various Disney shorts' *'Lyle T. Rourke/''Atlantis: The Lost Empire' *'Kaa/''The Jungle Book'' *'''Edgar the Butler/''The Aristocats'' *'Madame Mim/''The Sword in the Stone ''' *'Ratigan/''The Great Mouse Detective ''' *'Fidget/''The Great Mouse Detective' *'Jack Frost/''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause '' *'''Morgana/''The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea '' *'Hades/''Hercules' *'Dr. Calico/''Bolt '' *'''Cutler Beckett/''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *'Davy Jones/''Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men's Chest' *'Captain Barabossa/''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *'''The Horned King/''The Black Cauldron'' *'Captain Gantu/''Lilo & Stitch' *'Prince John''/Robin Hood'' *'''Sir Hiss/''Robin Hood'' *'The Sheriff/''Robin Hood' *'Muntz/''UP'' *'''AUTO (Autopilot)/''WALL-E'' *'Chernabog/''Fantasia' *'Jack-In-Box Mintatures Jealous Jack/Volcanic Fury Fire Bird/''Fantasia 2000 '' *'''Mola Ram/''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *'Rene Belloq/''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark ''' *'Yzma/''The Emperor's New Groove ''' *'Judge Doom/''Who Framed Roger Rabbit' *'Wise Guy/''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' 'Video Game CD and Cover Ideas ' 'Video Game Menu Ideas for Main Menu and Gameplay Menus ' *'The artwork on the Main Menu screen might show Sora and all past and present characters we see today. ' *'The art style for the Command Windows may go as follows for the following worlds: ' *'1. Twilight Town (same as KH2) ' *'2. Destiny Islands (same as KH2 Final Mix) ' *'3. Treasure Kingdom (bullwhip wrapped around command window's sides) ' *'4. Black and White London (colored black and white) ' '''Plot *'Sora, Kairi and Riku are walking home from school and talked about going back to see King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the others Sora thanked about it. When Sora woke up he heard fighting it’s Riku and he’s fighting a heartless Knight Sora helped him fight it. When they Defeated it, the knight left a message says “The Heartless are coming as we speak, Karada will rise again!” Sora and Riku thinks it’s a warning When they looked back Kairi was gone and they both saw a giant portal in the sky releasing Heartless troopers Sora had reunited with Donald and Goofy in the Gummi. Meanwhile Atiki brought Kairi to the new Leader of the Heartless and he’s talking to Karada the God of the Heartless through the realm of Darkness a mirror about the other world Karada said “leave them to me” the the Emperor used the Grim Reaper shift to bring back the Fallen heartless bosses Sora defeated. Meanwhile another portal appeared in Japan. Kagome’s mom told her to take her bren Mephiles battled and Defeated Sasshomaru and offers Kohaku a choice, join Mephiles or the girl dies, Kohaku had no choice to join his side so he, Mephiles and the rest sing a bad guy Song called "it's pay back time!" to Sora and the other before they teleported on Palace and left. Sango was really sad including Inuyasha failed to rescue Kikyo. Goofy ask Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Shikosu to come with Sora, Mickey, and Donald. they go to other worlds. Leon told Inuyasha to go with them if he want's to find Kikyo, Aerith told Sango about her brother. Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo agreed to go.Donald remind Sango no sad feelings, this boat runs on happy feelings she thanked him. Sly,Lunk and Zip were doing a pose when thy fell on each other Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Phantom, Sota and Rin laughed with them. Leon and Major Monogram showed Sora's new Gummi ship, a bigger one that has bed rooms and entertainment inside he met WALL-E, EVE, and MO and they took Jaken to the cells, Vivi wants to came along than the Adventure Begins then they singed "Take your sweet sweet Time" Sly told everyone that Dr. Vixerion used to be one of Mephiles' scientist when an accident happened Viper became.. a monster mutation And Mephiles was Ansem's Servant until he vowed he destroys Sora for defeating his master then he became the heartless new leader. Meanwhile On the Palace Mephiles put Kurt Zisa in charge of Kohaku at all times Maleficent showed him the Portal cannon, without the "anator" in the end . Dr. Doofenshmirtz invented but it needs ancient artifacts to power it. Sesshomaru was chained on the wall and Kairi, Kikyo, and Candace were inside a hanging Cage. Then they recruit villains from various other worlds: Shere Khan, Zira, Hades, Judge Claude Frollo, Zurg, Mad Madam Mim, Morgana, Headless Horseman, Sa'luk, Royal Pain, Sykes, Ratigan, Prince John, Shan-Yu, Doctor Facilier, Captain Hook, John Silver (soon turns good) and the Horned King appeared to Mephiles and said "Ever since Naraku's fall, you should be more powerful than ever!" said Mephiles to the villains and they all agreed with the plans and went back to their home worlds to look for the artifacts and lay in wait for their chances of killing them. Meanwhile in Hollow Bastion, Ansem the Wise (formerly DiZ), Marco Bellies (A white long haired wolf-tailed bear-like creature known as a Jellie Bear) and Aqua who survived and managed to escape the Realm of Darkness then encountered Phineas and Ferb who are building their own Gummi Ship to so they can explore many different worlds with their friends to follow Sora and with the boys' ideas that build a Gummi ship rivaling Sora's in size . Bajeet, Buford, the Fireside Girls, Suki Higurashi (Inuyasha and Kagome's future daughter), to join their journey to various worlds. Before they left, Merlin appeared to them and told them that Mephiles is also looking for the legendary Protectors of Darkness so he can use them to do evil deeds and he also send a team of highly trained troopers to hunt them down.' *'Paradise Islands/Deep Space: Sly, Lunk, Zip, Sota, Rin, and Phantom stayed on the Gummi ship while Sora and the group look around town when he saw Stitch and he was happy to see Sora again and Stitch introduced Sora to his Ohana Lilo, Nani then mutated heartless troopers appeared, sent by Mephiles to find something Lilo showed the group her house and her Tiki charm suddenly a knock on the door it was Kobra talking to Nani about her job and he want's Stitch to be a model Citizen so they went to town. While Nani finds a job Lilo teaches stitch about Elvis Sora and the group watched Test 1. Dancing, but not so well, Test 2. Elvis plays guitar then not so good again they tried Test. 3 and didn't work . Now they bring it all together Lilo tells Stitch "Knock em dead!" But everyone crouds him and Stitch scares everybody on the Beach so poor Nani could not find a job so she and Lilo were having a bad day David cheer them up about surfing with him Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stayed on the beach. it themed ("Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride") Jumba and Pleakley were on a pulm tree Jumba said the 626 is referring to water. Pleakley has a call from the Grand Council Woman about their report on capturing 626. Jumba interrupted and says "we're going swimming" While Nani, Lilo and Stitch ride on a huge wave, Jumba makes one more effort to capture Stitch from underwater; as a result, it appears as if Stitch attempted to drown Lilo. Although everyone gets safely to shore, Cobra tells Nani he'll come tomorrow to pick up Lilo. Nani take her homw now Sora and the Group we're sad of what they just heard After Stitch sees how much trouble he has caused, and how Lilo and Nani "had a chance till Stitch came along", he leaves, with Lilo saying "I'll remember you though, I remember everyone who leaves so he brings the of the ugly duckling as he leaves then says "l..Lost. Lost" Meanwhile Jumba and Pleakley were on shore he says "Little Monster!" Pleakley gets another call from the Grand Council Woman and they got fired now Jumba will do his way. The Grand Counsel woman sends Gantu to retrieve 626. Stitch wakes up and Jumba tells him to come quietly but Stitch's waiting "For what?" he step on the book "Family" "You don't have one. I made you.""Maybe.. I..could..""Your built to destroy, you can never belong. Now come and will take you apart." Stitch runs back to Lilo. Nani waits for Cobra to arrive when Lilo that Stitch left. David tells Nani about he found a job. Nani tells Lilo to stay at home while she goes to secure the job. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara heard them Shippo shouts "Yay Lilo doesn't have to leave!" then they saw Stitch being chased by Jumba firing at Stitch with his gun. They went after them to Lilo's house until Kurt Zisa and Pete appeared in their way Mickey says "what are doing here, Pete?" "Oh not much runt just me and my pal looking for the Tiki charm that's all." "Now Pete, lunabandits! retrieve the charm! the rest of you stay here fight these morons. as for Kohaku your gonna get the charm for me" Sango saw her brother ""No i wanna stay with my sister!" "All right if you insist" then he shocks Kohaku with his switch. Sango yells "Stop it, your hurting him!" Kurt stops shocking him "Remember boy, your still a dog on a leash.Now get the charm or i'll make it worse" "fine i'll go get it" "Kohaku wait!" Kurt slams his sword in front of Sango and said "I'm a problem now!" then she got really mad and started to attack him while Sora and the group fought Pete and the rest Meanwhile Stitch quiey make a mistake" "Not in the jungle. Baloo, sooner or later. Mowgli will meet Shere Khan" "The tiger? what's he got against the kid" "he hates Man with a vengeance, you know that. cause he fears man's gun and man's fire" "But Mowgli don't have those things" "Shere Khan won't wait until he does' he'll get Mowgli while young and helpless. just one swipe." then they have to do whats for what's best for the boy. Sora and the group over heard all night. Baloo told Mowgli about returning to the Man-Village but he ran off again! the group split up in groups to find him Bagheera and Kirara went to find help. Colonel Hathi and his elephant herd was marching when Bagheera and Kirara told him to help them find Mowgli while Shere Khan heard everything and went to find the boy and said "Element of surprise, Mephiles and Maleficent will be pleased when I kill that keyblader and the lost man-cub". Sango and Miroku finally found Mowgli and sat with Agana a tree then they were being pulled up. It was Kaa, an Indian python! "yesss man-cub, and who are your new friendsss" and he promised Mowgli that he doesn't have to leave the jungle but he has to trust him. Mowgli "i don't trust anyone anymore." Sango said "that's not true Mowgli" then Kaa told him he not like those other friends then singed to Mowgli ("Trust in me") then he heard Shere Khan using his tail as a doorbell. he want's to know who is Kaa singing to but Kaa is trying to lie him that he was singing to himself. Than Shere Khan away to find the boy then Kaa fell Mowgli was lied again and ran off Sango and Miroku lost him. 4 Vultures Flaps, Buzzie, Ziggy,and Dizzie were talking when they encounter Mowgli he was vary sad they want to know whats wrong with him, then' *'The Great Forest: Sora meets up with Bambi' *'Andy's Room: Sora and the group are now to the size of toys' *'Jamestown:' *'Land of the Dragons: Sora and the gang meet up with Mulan and Shang. ' *'Cape Suzette (Aqua's group only)' *'Notre Dame:' *'Sherwood Forest: Sora, Robin and the others steal Prince John's gold. Prince John overhears this' *'Dreadwin's Mansion: Sora and the gang were invited to Gentleman Dreadwin to his party and he brought Kohaku with him to make Sango happy then he shows then his blue symbol that he's undercover from Mephiles and Dreadwin's ball will start tonight. Every Heartless look like rich people' *'Never Land:' *'Mouse London: After visiting Never land, Sora drinks transformation water and he, with his party of the other eight, are transformed into mice. Ratigan has plans to rule London.' *'St. Carnard (Aqua's group only):' *'Atlantis: Sora and his Friends are' *'Beast's Castle: Gaston and Lafou appear to Mephiles, thus, the both joining forces to retrieve the Beast's rose's power for the Portal cannon but not killing the Beast for a woman.' *'Prydain: Sora and the gang meet up with Taran' *'Pride Lands: Everyone are transformed to lions, excluding Donald and Mickey who are a bird and meerkat. Sora, Donald and Goofy toled Mickey, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Sango that they had been to this world before and defeated Scar, Simba's evil uncle who killed Simba's father and his big brother, Mufasa. They've also defeated the Groundshaker, a giant heartless made by his many "ghosts". As they reach to Pride Rock, they've encountered Simba the Lion King and his family. Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa are able to recognize Sora, Donald, and Goofy. But Sora and the gang didn't recognize a lioness that's younger than Nala. Simba introduced Sora and the gang to his daughter, Kiara who heads out from home to do her first solo hunt, however Simba again sends Timon and Pumbaa follow her to make sure she doesn't get hurt but Sora thinks she can handle it herself. Meanwhile Nuka, Vitani and the Black Waltz are find and set fire to the plains where Kiara is hunting . Kiara was hunting for some antelope and they start fleeing then' found Timon and Pumbaa she knew Simba promised but he lied so went hunting away from the pride lands Timon and Pumbaa went after and lost her. Then Nuka, Vitani and the Black Waltz are spreading fire all over the fields. Kiara saw the heard running from the fire as she runs as well Zira sends her son Kovu to kill Simba. Zazu told Simba she'll be fine until Simba saw smoke as he, Sora and the others went to find her and The Black Waltz ran off while Kiara was running from the flames. Kiara fainted when Kovu came and get her. ' *'New Orleans: Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara must help Naveen, Tiana and Louis to find Mama Odie to become human again . Doctor Facilier asked Mephiles and his Friends for help to get Naveen then he Singed to Emperor Mephiles, Kohaku and Dr. Doofenshmirtz ("Friends on the otherside") and send his Legion of shadows to search for Naveen for his plan to take over New Orleans and kill Big Daddy Laboff alongside Lawrence who wants to be ride of Naveen for humiliation.' * The World That Never Was (consumed by the Heartless) : Xehanort transports to the World That Never Was. *'In the End Mephiles has finally have the last artifact and the Portal will be ready in 16 hours Meanwhile Every Leaders and Sora's friends from their own worlds gather at Disney Castle for the war against Mephiles and Vixerion. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara prepare for the Final battle they were going tand different section of the palace. "Somebody, help D-Rex Jr.!". High Roller's Bear and Bald Eagle Armies are causing mayhem to all of Big Green and the Bears under the rule of Bearstomp, stomped around to make a tremendous earthquake. "UUGH!, What's that earthquake!! said Kagome and Parrot King camed in and said "It's the Bears. Mephiles and Viper had enough when they command Scorpion, Wind Dragon, King of cards, Roader, Siron and Toxxor to destroy Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara until Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper, Parasite Cage, Lurk Lizard, and Veil Lizard got in the way to help Sora because Namine was right that Mephiles used them soon as Kohaku started to fight Mephiles and saw giant vines speading the Palace Sango knew it's Biollante they all be separated in different parts of the Palace. Sango and Kurt Zisa fought and defeated Wind Dragon with a new move called the human boomerang ThSiron could kill Sango Padme shot her 3 times and saved Sango until Tri-clops punched through the window to crush them then Gigan and Megalon killed him by cutting and drilling him Sango and Padme thanked them and moved on. Shippo and Trickmaster fought and defeated King of cards by burning him. Riku and Vivi are busy fighting off Mephiles' cronies: Attiki and Dustflie, along with the Black Walts # 1, 2 and 3 .Inuyasha, Kagome and Guard Armor defeated Motor Ed. Stitch came into the Thrownroom the rescue Lilo and the Rest then battled Maleficent Dragon and Gantu while Jumba, Pleakley, EVE, WALL-E, Barret, Yuffi and Perry went up to the Tower where Dr. Doofenshmirtz is Powering up the Portal Cannon in 15 mins when they did Barret and EVE barricaded the door from incoming Heartless guards DJumba tells Doofenshmirtz to turn it off but it can't for some reason, Captain Amelia and Jim Hawkins arrived to help and the other clones are on the battle field. Indiana Jones, Mutt Williams and Marion are looking for Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy as they're after Kohaku fighting Emperor Mephiles .Sango, Padme and Kurt Zisa saw Tedtrax falling with Ravager they tried to help him but Scorpion decides to battle them Meanwhile Ravager woke up saying "What happen, Tedtrax where am i the last thing i remember is my brain being shocked" Tedtrax explaned to him later right now they have to help there friends but told him to think about it.Scorpion ready to impale Stitch for shooting his 2 middle legs off Tedtrax grappled him buy knocked down and he'll get stabed insted until Ravage came to the rescue. He Stabs Scorpion in the back short sercuiting his tail after that Tedtrax gave him a hammer toss by killing Scorpion in the proses Ravage apologize to Sango and Stitch of the horrible things hes done and they did then Sango saw Miroku fighting Dr. Vexer ahead until Vixeron saw Siron and Scorpeon dead saying "Noo! You killed them you'll regret this" then he threificing himself to save his best friend. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Shikosu, Kohaku, Jim, Amelia, Indy, Mutt Williams, Ravager, Tedtrax were Shocked Kairi shouted "Nooo! Riku!!!!" Xeckutorsaurus laughed at that. Captain Amelia and Jim caught his body Kagome almost cried that Riku was Sora's best friemd got and and everyone got upset Inuyasha said to Xeckutorsaurus "Your gunna pay for that" but Vixerion had no time as he flew away to destroy Sora's other friends Sora just stand there doing until Sly told there's no time to give they're's still time to stop him so he brought Volcanic Lord, Blizzard Lord, Earth Lord, Cure Lord, Thunder Lord, Wind Lord and Metal Lord to use they're elemental energy to grant Sora a gift the Ultima Knight Armor of light and he flew to stop Xeckutorsaurus Godzilla transform to Super Godzilla to help Sora.While their the Power Rangers mentioned "One shall stand, One shall fall". They both Battled in the air through ground Sora summond a lot Keyblades of the Fallen keybearers to storm on Xeckutorsaur's wings and Phineas and Ferb threw 2 Keyblads at him to help they're friend and everybody believed in Sora as creats a ultra beam that will destroy Xeckutorsaurus. its over antd the remaining Villains are going to galactic prison except Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the Psycho Rangers had escaped from the fight.Some heartless made a surrender to be good too .everyone cheerd Sora for thier Victory, Mickey, Donald Goofy and Kairi hugged him Sango was looking at Miroku as they saw Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper, Parasite Cage, Lurk Lizard and Veil Lizard were Standing Kohaku walked up to Kurt "what are you stand fo..hugs him ah! what the heck" then they' apologized to each other. Trick Master demands a group hug and join the Fireside Girls. Rin kissed Sota on the cheek. Phantom bringged Riku "Sora im sorry, there was nothing i could do, he got impaled through his heart" Kairi laid tiers Riku's last words to Sora "Sora.. take care of her and takes[ Riku pasts away]"Kairi cried then one day they all arived at his grave worship his life. Tedtrax is the new leader of the cimera and went to find a new world to call home Sora and his friends will miss him *'Disney Castle: after 2 days the Final battle every buddy is having a party Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, . Kurt Zisa annouced a song from a musical "Hello everyone and welcome. now heres a group you know. I like to present Phineas and the Ferb-tones (Phineas, Ferb, The "Ferbettes" (The Fireside Girls)) and Candace also Clones singed Gitchi Gitchi Goo (Extended Version) then Aqua's group singed (Do you believe in magic )" and Mushu and his good heartless singed (True to your heart) . Miroku saw Sango looking on the perch watching the star he talked up to her and they talked "Sango?" Sango "Yes Miroku?" "Watching stars?" "Yes, im glad that Vixerion is gone. and Kohaku made new Friends" Miroku "Kurt Zisa? i though you didn't like him until now." Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, Naime, Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa, Isabella, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kohaku, Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper, Parasite Cage, Lurk Lizard and Veil Lizard were spying them for something lovely. Miroku "Sango? you tried to save me from Vixeron is that currect" Sango "Well, yes he could had killed you because i was worried that's all, i was scard' *'*You begin the game playing as Rixuk who is going through the same things that Roxas went through in Kingdom Hearts 2. *Unlike Roxas who uses the power of light, Rixuk uses the power of dark and weilds Riku's keyblade. ' * *When Rixuk meets Xemnas for the first time, he is convinced to join the organization and replaces Roxas as no. XIII. *When Sora and the group left hollow baston Phineas said "Ferb, i know what we'er gunna do today" build a gummie ship to visit other worlds Buford would love that when put Baljeet down. * *Riku fights Atiki in town at night while Sora helps him *Atikia told left a message saysm"The heartless are coming, Karada will rise again Sora thinks it's a warning when they turned Kairi disapeared" ' * '*Rixuk's task in the organization is to find all seven princesses of hearts to open Kingdom Hearts. *Rixuk must face a difficult choice: stay with the organization or destroy himself before the darkness he wields gets out of control. ' * '*Aerith dies in the Midgar level. She is killed the same way she is in Final Fantasy 7. In retaliation, Cloud kills Sephrioth, but only to reveal it was really a decoy in the Mouse London level. ' * '*Axel is brought back to life in the opening cutscene by Mephiles turning him into his Heartless form. ' * '*Pete has two new partners: Mortimer Mouse, and the Big Bad Wolf. (They wear similar clothes as his, except with different colors.) *The Three Little Pigs are building new Gummi ships at the Disney Castle. *The Big Bad Wolf is trying to steal the blueprints for a super Gummi war ship from the three pigs for Maleficent. *Mortimer Mouse is trying to take over as King of Disney Castle for Maleficent. (Secretly, he wants to win the heart of Queen Minnie and Daisy duck.) ' * '*Kairi Kisses Sora in the end credits at a victory party at Disney Castle. ' * '*Pete aids Ramsley in The Haunted Mansion. ' * '*Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara alies throughout the game (and even are optional playable characters) and goes through the events and visual changes like Sora and the others do. Same applies to Riku in occasional worlds. Aqua and her group can also be playable through her storyline and also experience world transformations like Sora and his group. See Kingdom Hearts III: Aqua's Journey for more information. ''' * '''Mephiles looks like Skeleton king except for his head because hes a Heartless not the Mephiles from Sonic the Hedghog!! he's been killing keyblade users for years he the main villian of the gang. And Dr. Vixer not the one from SWAT Kats!!!. He use to be a heartless scientist until there was an accident that turned him intoa Mutant, he almost looks like The Lizard.When he gets realy angry he realy scary and he has friend along side his faction Siron she can comand Viper's mutant with her Voice at will. Toxxor he can't breath Oxygen only toxit air in his mechanical suit. Blade was Dr. Viper's Mutations he has razor sharp blades in his rists like Wolverine almost. Raveger is vishous Mutant, his brain scrood/he mindlessly acts like a wild animale with his he looks like Viper but shorter. Scopeon is one of Viper's top scientists has a mechanical tail with a razor blade and the liquid virus that turns heartless into chimera mutants * In the game's ending, Sora and Kairi lay Riku's body to rest (as he was killed during the final battle between Mephiles, Dr. Viper, and the Horned King ), the two kissed, and Utada Hikaru, Joe Perry and Steven Tyler (from Aerosmith), and Vanenesa Hudgens are seen performing Sanctuary, I Don't Want to Miss A Thing, and The Climb at the reception. (Oh, you are coked up. ' * '''Twilight Town is bombarded by Xemnas's giant airship the Dreadnought, but a drone ship is shot down by a gunner, but it crashes into the Clock Tower, and debris severely damages the town. (Think of the 9/11/01 Twin Towers incident) ' * '*Like Events from Kingdom Hearts Goes to Walt Disney World, Donald and Miley are Happily Couples Since They Met at Florida. ' * * 'Demyx is redeemed by light and allies Sora in the final battle. He survives and helps Sora defeat Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts IV. ' * '''Like Demyx, Xaldin is redeemed by light and allies Sora during the final battle. He, however, dies in the final battle. * * Axel tells Larxene that he loves her and they kiss. ' * '''Miss Piggy saves the day by karate chopping the bad guys and help untie Kermit, Sora and co. from the wooden pillars. ' * 'Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Others Went to The Disney Castle World and Was Told That They Had to Go to The Mickey Mouse Revue Theatre to Enjoy the Show and Sing the Disney Classic Songs with Each Performance. ' * 'Christopher Robin, Kessie the Blue Bird, Lumpy and Mama Heffalump finally make an appearance in the 100-Acre Wood level (world). ' * 'It turns out that Wonderland really looks like Tim Burton's film adaption. ' * 'The prophecy of Wonderland states that Alice and one who weilds the key will slay the Jabberwock, overthrow Iracebeth of Crims and bring back Mirana of Marmoreal the White Queen to power. ' * 'It turns out that the Wonderland previously visited in the first game was all an illusion done by Iracebeth of Crims so that Alice and the Keyblade master will not overthrow her. ' * 'Before you take on Luxord at the second visit at the Haunted Mansion level, you must first face off against the stretch room painting ghosts. ' * 'Rixuk kills Iracebeth of Crims and kidnaps Alice. ' * 'Ratigan is Basil's enemy . ' * 'In the first visit of the Indiana Jones level, Sora is forced to drink the blood of Kali along with Indy and succumbs to its power. He then tries to sacrifice Donald and Goofy along with Willie Scott to Kali-Ma. He is shocked out of his trance by Short Round.' ' * '''Candace, Sora, Donald, and Goofy try to bust Phineas and Ferb for something that was actually done by The Grand Duke of Owls, which they didn't know until they see the Heartless attack Candace's brothers. ' * Vaan, Balthier, and Fran (from Final Fantasy XII) first end up on Destiny Islands, and join up with Sora and Kairi to fight against the Heartless until they find Ivalice. Balthier and Fran return there, but Vaan joins up with Cid to fight a gummi-ship assult on the Organization XIII ship "The Dreadnought Bahumut". ' * * '*On the Second Visit in the Terabithia world, Sora and co. asked Jess why is he crying. He said that his friend died when she was trying to swing across to enter Teribythia. ' * *'Kohaku, Dr. Doofensmirtz, The Black Waltz, Kurt Zisa and Pete, along with Plankton sold out King Neptune's crown during Aqua's groups' visit to Bikini Bottom * *Mary Poppins' world was also destroyed, and she, Bert, the Banks Family and the Penguin Servants appear in the Disney Castle world, but do not have any dialogue, only in balloon captions during gameplay, but not in a cutscene. ''' * '''The Final boss changes from Xehanort to Souless (Such as the Souless of Light and Drond but mainly Omexas) from Kindom Hearts IV and onwards * Omexas reveals that he created all the keyblades except for the synthesized and/or fake keyblades. * A 4th enemy appears called "Souless" wich contain the most powerful enemies ever encountered in Kingdom Hearts history. ' * '''Rixuk refuses to kill himself because he does not want Riku to die, but Riku kills him by using a dark firaga; therefore, sacrificing himself. ' * 'Zexion gets his revenge on Axel by draining his lifeforce, killing him. Fortunately, his love for Larxene keeps him alive. ' '*In The Hawaii level at the end, Lilo is kidnapped by Maleficent (Dragon form). ' * 'In other parts of London, Sora and co turn into dogs and meet up with Pongo and Perdita only to find that the puppies were kidnapped by the evil Cruella DeVille. ' * 'Aerith's funeral is placed in the Disney Castle world. There is a glass coffin which displays Aerith's dead body. Cloud kisses Aerith the last goodbye. The people cry. ' * 'The song that plays in the game during Aerith's funeral is almost the same as "The Grande Finale" from Edward Scissorhands. ' * 'Sora unmasks the symbol of Basil's Nobody in the funeral. It is the symbol of the extra member of Organisation XIII. Sora is furious about Ratigan, the new member of the evil Organization. ' * 'Maleficent casts spells which make villains and Heartless stronger, gigantic, and powerful! The growing could destroy a building roof. ' * 'The House of Mouse is where Disney heroes and villains gather to watch films. Among them was Zorro, a man whom Riku thought to have partnered with. ' * '''Sora and company go to the Pride Lands to learn the history of Pride Rock. On the way, they'll meet Mohatu, Ahadi, Uru, Kopa, Cub Mufasa, Cub Scar, Cub Nala, Ni, Malka, and others. There, they fight Zira, a lioness loyal to Maleficent, Mephiles, Dr. Viper, and Xehanort. * Sora and company will go to the Man-Jungle to see Cub Baloo, Cub Bagheera, Cub Kaa, Cub Louie, Cub Hahti, and Cub Shere Khan in a place based on the 1990's Disney' Jungle Book prequel, Jungle Cubs. ' * '''Shere Khan as reviled in conversation to Mowgli, that he surprisingly sees Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango as the killer fights them before he could kill Mowgli. But his attack was foiled by Baloo by grabbing his tail until Lurk Lizard, Vail Lizard, (Heartless) showed up. ' * 'Kaa befriends Sango and Miroku. ' * 'Dr. Facilier appears before Maleficent. Facilier wants to turn Naveen into a frog in order to kill big daddy labuf. ' * 'InuYasha (in bipedal tiger form) is able to use Tessaiga when's he's fighting Don Karnage (A member of Team Evil) at Cape Suzette. ' * '* Everyone that both of Sora's and Aqua's groups had previous met will be in the final battle, along with the Heartless bosses, Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Atiki, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper, Parasite Cage, Lurk Lizard, Veil Lizard, Thresholder (out of the door with legs), and Illuminator. ' * 'It's reveled that the Baloo, Louie, and Shere Khan of Cape Suzette are secretly their Nobodies. ' * '''Xehanort sends Colonel Muska to Laputa, the Castle in the Sky. Colonel Muska is a good friend of Jafar's. * Xehanort is also revealed to have turned Speckles on Sora's party. All because of Xehanort, he was responsable for turning Speckles into another evil. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the others chase Speckles (who to have stolen their French bread) whilst singing an Aladdin song "One Jump Ahead". Sora and the others try to catch Speckles in every single world, only to encounter Ebenezer Scrooge (played by Jim Carrey), who turned neutral (both good and bad). Ebenezer Scrooge neither befriends Sora nor Xehanort, he is confused to what man could he join forces with. * Sora and the others stay in Scrooge's mansion until Jacob Marley's ghost appears to tell Sora about the evils of Xehanort. Jacob also tells Sora that Xehanort was once the Keyblade inventor Ansem, who turned against all the heroes. Xehanort wants to cut Rapunzel's famously long hair while she is imprisoned in the tower. Prince Flynn tries to rescue her, but it's almost too late, for Xehanort appears tricking Flynn. ''' * '''Xehanort's master is Chaos, Sora's mistress is Cosmos- Chaos and Cosmos despise each other. (Chaos the evil god and Cosmos the brave goddess are from Dissidia: Final Fantasy) * Xehanort has recruited Professor Norton Nimnul and Fat Cat to destroy and stab Sora at the heart. But then, Humbert, the Huntsman, instead give Xehanort the Heart of a Pig. Xehanort allies with actor-turned-Nazi Neville Sinclair to defeat Sora once and for all in the Rocketeer's world! * It's revealed that Ventus (Ven) and Aqua are Sora's long-lost biological parents. * Before the end credits at a secret base, Lord Dr. Nightmare is pretty happy about the destruction of his rival, Mephiles who was looking at a crystal ball with Maleficent and Xehanort along with some villains, many new and many more resurrected. ' * '''Marco Bellies, a white Jellie Bear cub (a species of bear with long wolf-like tails, evolved from sloth bears) was seprated from his family joined Aqua on his quest and when sees Miroku near to Aqua or he mistakenly touch him in the butt, he either mauls him, does ear rape (very loud screaming), vomiting uncontrollably, go to the bathroom on him or various other violent punishments to him.' ' * ''Black Waltz #'s 1,2 and 3 teamed up with Emperor Mephiles as his bounty hunters to the capture of Sora's group.'. Felicia (from Darkstalkers) was saddened about the death of Riku, confessed her love to him after he was killed in the final battle and her kiss resurrected him in no time. After he awoke, he telled Sora he'll be leaving him in order to marry Felicia and start a family with her. ' 'Notable Lines of Dialogue *'Sora: Yuck! The red brontosaur sure look scary and ugly when he looks at the sun. Let's get him!' *'Donald: An eathquake! Run, Sora, run!' *'Goofy: Gawrsh! What's that sound, Sora?' *'Sora: It could be...................(while the dinosaurs look, and Sora, Donald and Goofy look, too. The Tyrannosaurus Rex appears while the thunderstorm remains.) Run, guys!' '-Sora, Donald and Goofy gets into the end of the dinosaur from ''Fantasia (1940).' * '"Holy crud! Has Indy gone nuts?!" ' *'"He no nuts. He's crazy!" '' '-Sora and Short Round (Indiana Jones level)' '' '' *I am the terror, that flaps in the night I am the summon in your quest to save the world. I am Darkwing Duck! '-Darkwing Duck' * * * * "Wow. THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" ' '-Unknown Kid (Incredibles level) (First or Second Visit) ' ' * '"AERIETH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" ' '-Cloud Strife (Midgar level) ' ''' *"Wait a minute, I don't remember Underland looking like this!" ' '-Sora (Underland level)' '' ' *'"There is a place like no place on earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger. Some say to survive it, you need to be as mad as a hatter, which, luckily, I am." ' '-Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter (Underland level)' '''Iracabeth of Crims' : It's tiny. It's a pimple of a head. Stayne - Knave of Hearts : If you're hiding her and the key bearer, you will lose your heads. Tarrant Hightopp: [as Stayn clutches his throat] Already lost them. Sora : I'll never find my friends at this rate! I've given up all hope! Have I gone mad? [Alice checks Sora temperature] Alice Kingsley: I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are. Stayne - Knave of Hearts : Alice has escaped. [Iricabeth slaps him] Stayne - Knave of Hearts: On the Bandersnatch. [Iricabeth slaps him again] Stayne - Knave of Hearts: With the Vorpal Sword. [Iricabeth slaps him again] Alice Kingsley : Nothing is impossible, Sora. Sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast. Stayne - Knave of Hearts :And who is this lovely creature? Iricabeth : Um,my new favourite Stayne - Knave of Hearts: What is your name? Iricabeth: Um Stayne - Knave of Hearts: I believe your name has slipped the queens mind. Iricabeth: Her name is Um, IDIOT! *'"Alice... Sora... You're terribly late you know, naughty. ' '-Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter (Tim Burton's Wonderland level)' ' ''' *"Silly Basil, you don't know what I really am." (tears clothes off to reveal him wearing a black hooded outfit) ' **'"ORGANIZATION XIII!" ''' '''-Ratigan and Sora (Mouse London) (Second visit) ' ''' *"Diso." ' '-Fillmore(X Middle School)' '' ' * '"People say the best weapon is the one you never have to fire, I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only need to fire once. That's how Dad did it, that's how America does it, and it's worked out pretty well so far." ' '-Tony Stark (Iron Man level) (First Visit)' '' ' * '"I'm not bad, Sora. I'm just drawn that way." ' '-Jessica Rabbit (Toontown level) (First Visit)' '' ' * '"You're foolish Basil, Ratigan, is you." ' '-Sephiroth (Mouse London Level) (FIRST Visit)' '' ' *'Roxas! Can you hear me?! I am finishing what you failed to do! ' '-Rixuk (World that Never Was Level) (First Visit)' '' ' * '"Cripes! Judge Doom's a Toon!" ' ** '"Surprised?" ''' * '"No, that freeway scheme of yours could only be dreamed up by a Toon." ' '''-Sora and Judge Doom (Toontown level) (Second Visit) ' ''' *"Hey, where's Perry?" ' '-Sora (Phineas and Ferb level)' * '"Try stopping this Golbez! My once-in-a-lifetime unaided flight!" ' '-Cid (as he dives off the Enterprise airship to h''' ' ' * '"Listen, Ratigan abanddoned me at that chase, so now I'm good." ''' ** '"He's telling the truth you know Basil." '' '-Fidget and Sora (Mouse London Level) (Second Visit)' ' ''' *"I... I... can't do it!"' *'"Noooo!! Perry the Platypus and... who are you?" ''' **'"What's it to ya, huh?" ' '''-Doofenshmirtz and Sora (Phineas and Ferb level) (First Visit) ' ''' *"The Red Wings laid siege to us, led by a man named Golbez." ''' **'"Golbez?" ' *"Yes. A figure clad in armor of deepest night. His strength beyond that of mortal men." ''' **'"And their purpose?" ' *"Our crystal. And then they rained fire on us. I lost my mother and father. Then Anna tried to shield me from their arrows." ' '''gfancdgszvxbhcnjm' '-Edward, Tellah, Goofy, and Anna (Final Fantasy IV level) (First Visit)' *'"I am gonna whoop your sorry butt, Larxene!" ' '-Carrie Heffernan (Hollow Bastion)' ' ''' *"Non! Underminer, si te vous!" ''' **'"Yes, Bomb Voyage!" ' '''-Underminer and Bomb Voyage (The Incredibles level) (First Visit) ' ' * '"You are grounded boys!" ' * '"Now when you say grounded-" ' * '"-On the 23rd Floor!" ''' *"No, Genesis! Stop! The war of the Organization is over! Xemnas promised us peace. We only want- Oh darn it!" (Genesis stabs Vexen) ' '-Vexen (Indiana Jones level)' '' ''' **'"Those are Heartless and Nobodies. Let me tell you about them. This is very serious." ' '''-Marti Venturi and Sora (The McDonald-Ventri Residence Household (Life with Derek) level) (First Visit) ' ' * '"What is the Organization XIII?" ' '-Miley Stewart to Sora, Donald and Goofy (Malibu, California (The Stewarts Residence Household) level) (First Visit) ' ''' ' ' * '"I'm sorry master. I will never disobey you again." ' '-Quasimodo (Hunchback of Notre Dame level) (First Visit)' '* Battle Quotes for Cecil (Final Fantasy IV): ' * ** '"Take this!" ' * ** '"Sora!" ' * ** '"Donald!" ' * ** '"Goofy!" ' * ** '"Kairi!" ' * ** '(to Golbez) "I won't let you hurt Rosa!" ' * ** '"GOLBEZ!!" ' * ** '"Ouch!" ' * ** '"(groans)" ' * ** '(during battle against Kain) "Kain, stop!!" ' * ** '"You will answer for this, Golbez!" ''' * ** '(after winning a battle) "All too easy."'' '* Battle Quotes for Edge (Final Fantasy IV) ' * ** '"Sora!" ' * ** '"Rubicante! For this- you will pay!" ' * ** '"Die, foul beast!" ' * ** '"C'mon! I'm gonna whoop your sorry Heartless butt!" ' * ** '"You think our rage a weakness? Then let me show you how wrong you are!"' '* Battle Quotes for Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie): ' * ** 'Take That! ' * ** 'Ouch! ' * ** 'You're Going Down, Villain! ' * ** 'Spaceboy Olie to the Rescue! ' * ** 'Sora! ' * ** 'Donald! ' * ** * ** 'Goofy! ' * ** '(Grunt) ' * ** '(Groans)....' '*Battle Quotes For Fidget: ' * '"Spin Attack!" ' * '"London must be saved!" ' * '"Sora!" ' * '"Oliver!" ' * '"Thanks!" ' * '"Cloud!" ' * '"Take this!" ' * '"Basil!" ''' 'Stitch Quotes: ' * '"Aloha" ' * '"Sora" ' * '"Donald" ' * '"Goofy" ' * '"Heartless!" ' * '"Ouch" ' * 'Grunt ' * 'Wall-E Quotes: ' * '"Sora" ' * '"Donald" ' * '"Goofy" '' *Battle Quotes for for Inuyasha * Tetsusaiga! ' * '"Sora" ' * '"Ha!" ' * '"Kagome!" ' * '"Take that!" ' * '"Let get those Heartless!" * Battle Quotes for Miroku * "Ha" ' * '"Wind Tunnle help me!" ' * '"Sango" ' * '"Sora" * "Not gunna happin Toxor!" (while in the last fight) ' * '"Ugh!" ' * '"Ouch" * *Battle Quotes for Sango ' ' * "Hiraikotsu!" ' * '"Miroku are you okey?" ' * '"Sora" ' * '"take that!" ' * '"Agh" ' * '"Kirara!" * "(Groaning)" * Battle Quotes for Kagome ' * '"Sacrid arrow!" ' * '"Sora" ' * '"Give up" * "Ha!" ' * '"Agh!" ' * '''Battle Quotes for Shippo ' * '"Fox fire!" ' * '"heya!" ' * '''"Sora" * "Ow" ' * '"Lets get em!" ''' * * 'Battle Quotes for Vivi ' ' * '"Take that!"' * '"Ha!" ' * '"ugh!" ' * '"batta!"' * '"oof!" ' * '"Agh!" ' * '"Butthead!"' : :: ::: 'Notable Lines of Dialouge (of bad characters) during battles (bosses) * '''Brontosaurus: RRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!! *'Battle Quotes for Chef Skinner (Ratatouille): ' **'"I'll get you yet, you rats!" ' **'"Maleficent! Cook those rats!" ' **'"(SCREAMS!)" ' **'"(Groan)..." ' *'Battle Quotes for Ilosovic Stayn The Knave of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **"Your deaths will please my queen!" ' **'"Don't resist your fate!" ' **'"Maleficent, your spell." ''' **'"Red Queen... I failed... you... " ' *'Battle Quotes for the Jabberwock (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **"You were a fool to provoke me!" ' **'"For my queen!" ' **'"(Roars!)" ' **'"Maleficent! That spell of yours! Now!" ''' **'"This... this is impossible..." ' *'Battle Quotes for Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" ' **'"Only one can rule Wonderland!" ' **'"Maleficent, help me conquer Wonderland." ' **'"(Screams!)" ' **'"(Grunts)" ''' **'"No! BUT I AM THE RULER OF WONDERLAND!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Xaldin(all levels): ' **"Where's the fun in this?" ''' **'"Wind, guard me." ' * 'Battle Quotes for AUTO (WALL-E (film)): ' **"Stop at once!" ' **'"You'll never stop me!" ' **'"Maleficent, cast the spell of havoc." ''' **'"NOOOOOOOooooooooo!!......." ' * 'Battle Quotes for Zexion (Treasure Kingdom) ' **"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!" ' **'"Now die!" ' **'"Oof!" ' **'"THIS ENDS NOW!! ' **'"I WILL KILL YOU!" ' **'"NOOOO!!! HAVE MERCY!!!" ' **'"Maleficent, kill Genesis!" ''' **'"To hell with you, Genesis!" ' *'Battle Quotes for Vexen (Treausre Kingdom) ' **"Freeze!" ' **'"No! Stop this instant!" ' **'"ENOUGH!!" ' **'"Darn! No! NO!" ' **'"Maleficent, o almighty witch, cast your spell!" ''' **'"I HATE YOU!!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) ' *"Let go of my tail, you big fool!" ' * '''Battle Quotes for Mola Ram (Treasure Kingdom) ' **'"HaHaHa!!" ' **'"Kali-Ma, shaktidai! Kali-Ma, shaktidai!" ' **'"THE STONES ARE MINE!!" ' **'"Foolish Keyblade master!" ' **'"I am immortal!" ' **'"Gahk!" ' **'"Curse you, Dr. Jones!" ' **'"NOOOOO!!!!" ' **"Stop! Stop!"'' ' '' * Battle Quotes for Teridax (BIONICLE): ''' **"Your destiny shall be crushed!" ' **'"(laughs)" ' **'"Sora!" ' **'"You have no destiny!" ' **'"Your unity is pathetic!" ' **'"Your duty is feeble!" ' **'"Accept your doom!" ' **'"The heart is one that I shall devour!" ' **'"The powers of Maleficent, show me your power!" ''' **'"This cannot be...happening!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Iron Monger (Iron Man): ' **"(laughs evily)" ' **'"Tony Stark!! I'm gonna kill ya!" ' **'"SORA!!!" ' **'"You'll pay for this!" ' **'"Guh!" ' **'"Hold still, ya little pricks!" ' **'"With Mola, I came to this world 90 millenia ago." ' **'"Maleficent! The spell!" ' **'"This can't be true!" ''' **'"I'd surrender if I were you." ' * 'Battle Quotes for The Abomination (The Incredible Hulk): ' **"Is that the best you can do?" ' **'"Foolish idiots!" ' **'"I am only powerful!" ' **'"Maleficent, hurry!" ' **'"I'll smash you to a pulp!" ' **'"Gah!" ' **'"WHAT?!" ''' **'"Any last words, Banner?" ' *'Battle Quotes for Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) ' **"Back down, Jadis! I'll personally kill the big cat!" ' **'"Look, Aslan, You're sacrifice is as worthless as Aerith's!" ' **'"Aslan is dead Peter Pevensie! Now you and Sora are next!" ' **'"Arise, Heartless Angel!" ' **'"One step towards Olivia and Ratigan will kill her." ''' **'"Maleficent! Now!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Chick Murphy Hicks (Cars): ' **"You must die!" ' **'"Stop me or else!" ' **'"Delinquent Road Hazards, attack!" ' **'"I will prepare your defeat, Sora!" ' **'"You must not win!" ' **'"Heartless, back up!" ' **'"No! back off!" ' **'"Maleficent! What are you doing here in normal form? Cast the spell!" ''' **'"It Can Not Be! No!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Judge Claude Frollo (Hunchback Of Notre Dame): ' **"Give up now!" ' **'"(SCREAMS)" ' **'"The keyblade is a tool of the Devil and must be destroyed!" ' **'"Maleficent, cast this evil spell!" ''' **'"(Groans)" ' * 'Battle Quotes for King Miraz (Narnia): ' **"I will destroy you!" ' **'"Telmarines! Heartless! attack!" ' **'"If I defeat you, Xemnas will be pleased." ' **'"I'll cast you out of Narnia!" ''' **'"No! stop! please! nooooooo!" ' *'Battle Quotes for Drond (Tipton Hotel): ' **"Smash! Smash! Smash!" ' **'"Flee to the Mountains MINIONS!!!!" ' **'"Black!, Dash! through You!" ' **'"Hoah! Hoah!" ' **'"Aghh! Aghh!" ' **'"Omexas! I want to Crash! the Tripton Hotel party with your magic!" ' **'"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" ''' **'"It's...Not...Over...Yet..." ' ** **"I... am... The evil Drond!"' *'Battle Quotes for Heartless Soldiers''' *'"You heroes made a big Mistake!"' *'"Fire!" ' *'"Ouch!" ' *'"Someone stop them" ' *'"Surrender Keybearer!" ' *'"Gaaahhhhhhh!"' *'Battle Quotes for Heartless Heavey Soldiers' *'"Fire at will, Move out!" ' *'"For Mephiles!" ' *'"Take this!"' *'"Ugh!" ' *'"Ah! "' *'Battle Quotes for Chimera Troopers' *'"For Dr. Viper!" ' *'"Keep fireing thoes Heartless Cowards!" ' *'"Release the Mutants!" ' *'Battle Quotes for Mutants ' *'"SCREECH!"' *'"ROARS" ' * *'Battle Quotes for Blade ' *'"Qiut Trader!" (to Tedtrax) ' *'"I'll Kill You with my Blades!" ' *'"Ugh!" ' *"Bring it" '' *"Just wait until rip you apart" ''' * *'Battle Quotes for Dr. Viper' *'"Roars"' *'"Prepare to meet you fate!" ' *'"Had enough?" ' *'"Your making this to easy mammal' *'"Laughs" ' *'"Toxor assist me!" ' *'"Ravager kill them!"' *'Battle Quotes for Toxor' *'"Yes doctor" ' *'"This will be a fair fight!" ' *'"Is that all you got?" ' *'"Miroku!. you'll never beat me, Never!" ' *'"Coughing" ' *'"Agh!" ' *'"I will Kill you...Slowly" ' *'Battle Quotes for Ravager ' *'"SCREECH!" ' *'"whimppering" ' *'"Growling" ' *'Battle Quotes for Siron' *'"You'll never stop the Chimera!" ' *'"Stop at onec!. Sora"' *'"Agh!"' *'"That's gunna Hurt!"' *Battle Quotes for Mephiles *'"Feel the Power of Darkness." ' *'"you dare to challenge Me?" ' *'"Sora, are you ready to give up?" ' *'"Ugh" ' *'"You'll not stand Against Me!" ' *'"Laughs" ' *'"Kohaku, you traitor!" ' *'"Iblis!"' *'"Karada, give me power... ABSOLUTE POWER!" ' *Battle Quotes for Atiki *'"My Lord let me handle this" ' *'"Riku!" ' *'"I had Enough of you!" ' *'"Feel this!"' *'"The God will Destroy you" ' *'"Your week than i thought" ' *'"Ha!" ' *'"Agh, You'll pay for that!"' *'Battle Quotes for Kurt Zisa' *'"Spin cycle!"' *'"Your starting to make me angry" ' *'"Sango!" ' *'"Take that" ' *'"Laughs" ' *'"I will whip that smerk off your Face!"' *'"Get them you Idiots!"' *'"Sand Tornado!"' *'Battle Quotes for Stealth Sneak ' *'"Now you see me, now you don't" ' *'"Over here Heroes!" ' *'"Energyball!" ' *'"Hey spot that!" ' *'"Tail Whip!" ' *'"Agh!" ' *'"Oof!"' *'Battle Quotes for Trickmaster ' *'"Laughs" ' *'"Fire Blast!" ' *'"Whats rong foxboy?" ' *'"Ow!" ' *'"Lets Dance" ' *'"ha, ha jokes on you!"' *'"Ouch" ' *'Battle Quotes for Gaurd Armor' ' ' ' *'"Bring it on" ' *'"Ow, my arm!" ' *'"Get him Arms!" ' *'"Get him Legs!" ' *'"You'll be sorry" ' *'"Laughing" ' *'"Ugh" ' *''Battle Quotes for Black Waltz #'s 1,2 and 3 ' ' *"Come one Vivi, is that all you got?" ' *'"Punk!" ' *'"Enough!"' *'"Get him" ' *'"This will kill you right now!" ' *'"OW!" ' *'"Who dares challenge the Black Walts?" ' *'"You lose!" ' *'"Laughs" ' *'"(Groanin)"' *'"Lightning!" ' *'"Blizzard!" ' *'"Fire" ' *'"Water!" ' *'"Earth" ' *'"Heal!"' *'"Air!"' *'Battle quotes for Dr. Facilier''' *'"Sora, I'll turn you into a frog!!"' *'"Hahahahahaha.... Your game shall be over."' *'"Maleficent! Now!"' *'"If i turn you into a frog, my lord Xehanort will be pleased."' *'"Sora, let me introduce you to my friends... From the other side!"' *'"O, powers of Organization XIII, bring me voodoo magic!"' *'"This day will live in infamy if i were you, eh?"' *'"My gravestone? I'm goint to die! XEHANORT! MALEFICENT! XEMNAS!"' *'Battle Quotes for Randall Boggs' *'"Say goodbye, Sullivan!!"' *'"Cast a spell, Maleficent!"' *'"Boo's mine now!"' *'"Yessss! I feel the power!"' *'"Mwahahahaha!"' *'"I've won!"' *'"NOOOOO!!!!"' 'New Reaction Command Instructions and Strategy Instructions' *'In order to defeat Forte the Pipe-Organ from ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, run (Sora) up to his keyboard, and hit it with old or new Keyblades, and fire power. Beast, Oliver Oken and Goofy will be your summons, and Fife the Piccolo Flute will be your assistant. Watch out for shooting green lights of music notes from Forte. He has 4 HP lives. When he's defeated, the Beast will throw the keyboard out of the way and then Forte will fall and then disappear. There will be a couple Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths involved in this level. ' *'To defeat Mola Ram in the Treasure Kingdom level, your only summon will be Short Round, and your second ally being (surprise, surprise) Axel. You have to watch out for when Mola Ram lunges at you and grabs you by the chest. He is attempting to rip out your heart, so make like what Short Round yells in the movie and... COVER YOUR HEART!! He has 3 HP bars, and can temporalily make himself invicible to physical attacks. Cast Blizzard to disable his shielding and whack away. When Indy cuts down the bridge, grab on and smack Mola Ram's feet and drag him down. Use one final Reaction Command to defeat the crazed Thuggee ruler once and for all. ' *'In defeating Randall, use the Keyblade to dodge his evil magic and strike. Use Sulley's Mega Smash to attack him. Use "Trinity" to injure him. Then use Sora or his Keyblade to stab Randall in his heart.' *'To stop AUTO from controlling or destroying the Axiom Cruiser on the first visit, use the old and/or new Keyblades (and Blizzard power) with Sora. WALL-E will use a new power called "Paralyze" which make AUTO freeze for 10 seconds. EVE will use her Electric Shooter power for 12 seconds. AUTO has 7 HP lives. Be careful when you are trying to stop AUTO. He will make the Cruiser turn sideways making you slide down the floor for 20 seconds. While it is, you must defeat the Heartless. When AUTO is almost defeated or when Sora is almost out of HP, the Captain will walk up to assist you, and he will find the off button to stop AUTO for good. ''' **'Like from The World That Never Was, you had a very long fight with the Dragoon Ship and the Armoured Version of Xemnas along with Riku. This time you'll do it again only it has two stages in WALL-E's world, defeat with new powers and Oliver Oken will drive the small aircraft that Riku flew on in the near ending of Kingdom Hearts II. This boss will be shown on the 2nd Visit of WALL-E's world where the Axiom is. (The Axiom will assist you by shooting lasers at the Dragoon Ship, but not when Sora go inside the front part of the ship when they defeat Xemnas. ' *'Defeating the White Witch from Narnia can be very difficult sometimes, and you will need ''alot of summons to help you. The White Witch has 3 HP lives. This battle requires the old/new Keyblades one (or more than one if you choose) of the Drive Forms, and lots of Fire Power. Your summons will be Peter, Susan, Edmund, Goofy and Aslan. The Assistance characters will be Oliver Oken, Lilly Truscott, Donald Duck and Lucy. Instead of using her evil fighters, the White Witch will be using the Heartless, Nobodies and the Unbirths. Here's how you defeat the White Witch. While trying to run up to defeat the Witch, defeat the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths by using the Keyblade while you're using Narnian weapons as well. When you get closer, use a stronger Keyblade whether it's old or new, and use the stronger power of Fire Power. Don't use Blizzard Power because that will recover her HP. She has very powerfull magic, so be careful when when you get closer to her. Use your Enemy Power "Vanish" so that she won't see you. When the White Witch's wand shows freely in her hand use a brand new Keyblade called the "Narnian Key" so that she will lose all of her very last HP, and then Aslan can give her one final blow. ''' ' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ''' **'In the Old Narnia and New Narnia battles, Sora will be able to ride Aslan and perform attacks via Quick Time Events ' '''after defeating Jadis in New Game+ instead of the Narnian Keyblade, Sora will recieve the "Deeper Magic Keyblade" which is indestructible and is akin to a "God Mode" because if Sora faints, the Deeper Magic will work more powerful and death will be turned back, just like Aslan says in the Movie. *'In the Fraggle Rock world, there will be no boss battles. However, there is an optional battle in the Gorg's Garden. To stop Junior Gorg capturing or smashing you, use the old or new Keyblades. He has only 1 HP bar. If you want to stop, just run away (and it will show a cutscene), if you're trying to go back to Fraggle Rock or the Trash Heap. ' **'Like in the 100-Acre Wood world, this world will not involve any Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths. ' 'Script(s) ' *'Make your own script (story) here! ' 'Kingdom Hearts 3 Script ' 'The story begins with a shadow rising up from the beach in the opening of Kingdom Hearts III. The shadow is of Axel, a Organization XIII member thought to be dead after holding off a army of Nobodies in Bexnit and Between. Behind him, a Dusk appears and is about to lunge at him. ' ' ' *'Axel: ! I should've seen this coming... ' '''Thinking fast, he throws his chakra at the Dusk and the Nobody flutters to the ground lifeless. He sighs and forces the chakra back into his hand. He opens a portal and walks through it, apparently muttering something about Roxas. Axel has finally gained a heart and is truly whole.' Meanwhile at Twilight Town, Pence and Olette are walking home from their hideout, when they encounter Vivi. ' *'Olette: Oh, hey Vivi. ''' '''Vivi is unresponsive. He walks over to Seifer when he arrives into the area. '' ' *'Seifer: Well, well, if it isn't Hayner's lackey Dork Street and his gal pal. ' **'Olette: (angrily) Back off, Seifer. ' *'Seifer: Or what? A lecture? (sarcastically) Ooh, I'm scared! Hahahahaha!! (pulls out his Struggle club) Try to block this, girly! ' '''Seifer is then kicked in the chest by Olette and she steals the Struggle Club from Seifer's hands. ' ' *'Olette: (smirking) You wouldn't hit a girl, would you? Now, BACK OFF! ''' '''Seifer gasps, and rushes off grabbing Vivi by the wrist. '' ' *'Pence: Wow, that was amazing! ' **'Olette: Thanks, I picked it up from Hayner. Now let's go before Seifer gets back. Hey, do you remember Sora? ' *'Pence: (brief moment of silence, then) You mean that kid from those Islands with that Key? I wonder whether he stiopped those creatures from appearing. ' '''All of a sudden, a swarm of Dusks and Creepers appear around Olette and Pence. Olette: What the?! At the same time, a tall figure in gleaming gold armor wielding a Keyblade with chainsaw-like edges attacks the Nobodies. ''' *???: (yelling to Pence and Olette) Go! Now! ''' **'Olette: But... ' *???: Just go! There's no time! I'll hold them off as much as I can! ''' **'Pence: Wait! Who are you? ' *???: I'm a Keyblade wielder, Terra. (more Nobodies materialize) Darn! There's too many of them! Just get to safety! I'll meet up with you later! ' '''Terra's helmet is broken at this moment and he removes it quickly. His face is revealed, and he is a handsome young man with spiky upright brown hair.' '' ' *'Olette: All right! Pence, we have to get to the Sandlot! ' **'Pence: Right! ' '''Many events are starting to conspire in different worlds now, due to the Nobodies returning... 'In a faraway world known as Stark Tower, Tony Stark is in Afghanastan riding in a armored truck with U.S. soldiers through a desert landscape. Tony is listening to Back in Black, and the people in the truck are silent for a while. ' *'Soldier #1: Mr. Stark? ' **'Tony: Yeah? '' *'Soldier #1: Is it true you wnet 12-on-12 with last year's Maxim cover girls? ''' **'Tony: Yes and no. March and I had scheduling conflicts, but luckily December was twins. Anything else? (sees soldier raising hand) You're kidding me with the hand thing, right? '' *'Solider #1: Is it cool if I take a picture with you? ''' **'Tony: Yes. It's very cool. (soldier goes over to Tony and readies for the picture) Please, no gang signs. (soldier throws down peace sign) No, throw it back up. Hm, peace. Love it. Be out of a job without peace motivating me. ' *'Soldier #2: (about to take the picture, positioning the camera) How's this? ' '''All of a sudden, a explosion rocks the truck, destroys two trucks, and kills about a hundred soldiers in the process. Dusk and Sorceror Nobodies start swarming. ' ' *'Tony: (seeing all of this conspire, he rushes out of the truck and desperately runs for cover) What is going on here? What the heck are those white creatures? (pauses in mind for brief reflection, then continues to himself) Like I want to know! I've just got to-'' (a Dusk trips Stark over next to a rock, and a missle lands right next to him, ready to go off) Oh, hell no! (the missle explodes, wounding Stark in the chest and he passes out. The last thing he sees is being swarmed by Dusk Nobodies and a bald-headed Middle-Eastern man wearing ominous shades.) ' '''Meanwhile in The Land of Dragons, the sword of Shan Yu rests in a wall in the Guardian Chamber, and a shadow creeps into the chamber. It swipes the sword swiftly and makes out of the house quickly with a villainous grin. It's Shan Yu! Only the Head Ancestor seems to see this happen, and he gestures to Mushu to awaken from his stand and then the ancestor gives Mushu the task of alerting Mulan of the return of Shan Yu. '' ' *'Mushu: You have my full trust, sir! I'll be on my way! (scampers off into the Fa family garden to find Mulan) ' **'Head Ancestor: (audibly) I pray that you do, Mushu. And don't screw this one up. (vanishes in a puff of smoke) ' ' ' '' ' '''Back at Twilight Town, Pence and Olette rush off to the Sandlot, with Terra finishing off the Nobodies and rushing after them. Soon, they reach the Sandlot, but find themselves surronded, and then Seifer, Fuu, and Rai join in the fight against the Nobodies.' '' ' *'Seifer: Let's take them down! ' **'Terra: No! You don't know what you're up against. I'll help you. ' *'Seifer: Any help is welcome, just try to catch up (grins). ' '''The fight starts, and the Nobodies are soon all but half-obilterated. '' ' *'Rai: There's still too many of them, y'know? ' **'Fuu: Fall back. (a Assassin Nobody suddenly appears) What's- (the Nobody explodes and kills Fuu istantly) '' *'Seifer: NO! This can't happen! (slashes through the rest of the Nobodies, then rushes over to Fuu) ''' **'Pence: That's all of them. I don't know how things can get any craizier. (a earthquake suddenly shakes the town, and a island suddenly appears into view from the Station) '' *'Rai: Now what, y'know? ''' **'Olette: Look! It appears to be some island with palm trees, a shack, and... Sora, Riku, and Kairi? It's Destiny Islands! (double-take) Hey, where did Terra go? ' '''FADE TO BLACK FADE IN TO: CAMP ROCK. The campers are very excited about about singing and dancing. MITCHIE TORRES and MR. and MRS. TORRES arrived there by truck. It reads TORRES' CATERING. ' *'MRS. TORRES (smiles): Are you excited? ' *'MITCHIE (smiling, looking out the window): YES I AM! (Steps out of the truck and sees TESS TYLER stepping out of a black stretch limosuine). ''' '''Later, the CAMP ROCK INSTRUCTOR LADY told everyone: "Tomorrow, we have a famous rock star celebrity!" ' ' *'CUT TO: SHANE GREY (angrily): I DON'T WANT TO SPEND TIME AT SOME CAMP! I'm SHANE GREY for crying outloud! ' *'NATE: Dude, you used to love this place. 3 years ago we were campers... ' *'JASON: ...and that's were Connect Three...connected. (looks up at the car ceiling, daydreaming) ' *'SHANE GREY: One word: PAYBACK!! ' *'JASON: That's two words. ''' '''SHANE GREY exits limosuine. ' ' *'NATE: Hey, you are going to sing with a duet on the day of Final Jam! ' *'SHANE GREY: WHAT?!? ''' '''NATE "pieces" good-bye; limosuine drives away leaving SHANE GREY alone with his guitar. 'Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths appeared out of nowhere, and startled SHANE GREY. He runs away until the creatures stopped chasing him and disappeared. All except for one Dancer Nobody who blened into the wall like a chameleon. ' 'FADE BACK INTO: Pence, Olette, Hayner, Rai, and Seifer are still puzzled about Terra's disapperance, and then all of a sudden, Axel leaps down from the clock tower. All except Pence are shocked, as Pence is listening to a track by The Police on an iPod. ' *'Pence's iPod: There has to be an invisible sun. It giives its heat to everyone. There has to be- (paused by Pence) ' **'Pence: Hm? What's going on? (sees Axel) Hey! It's that Axel guy! I thought you were dead! ' **'Axel: I was, but now I'm a new man, and those Organization pricks don't mean anything to me anymore. ' **'Olette: Why should we trust you? You're in cahoots with the creatures that just attacked us! ' **'Axel: At any rate, I can probably help you stop those Nobodies. ' **'Rai: You're serious, y'know? ' **'Axel: But of course. ' **'Hayner: If the Nobodies are here, that means the Heartless are back too. I have a bad feeling about all this. ' **'Pence's iPod: (now switching to a track by Tonic) I'm not sayin' I'm one for violence, but it keeps me hanging on. It's a casual affair, when everybody loves you. They'll pay top dollar (make you wear the dog collar, baby) when everybody loves you. ' '''Olette is fuming with semi-rage by Pence's carelessness of the scenario, while Hayner just laughs and is grinning at Olette, trying to hide his humorous expression. FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK TO: Olivia celebrating her birthday with her father at their house, when all of a sudden, a ominous shadow rises from a corner of the room, and swipes away Olivia's father. Then two Armored Knight Heartless appear by the figure. Figure: Grab the girl, and bring her back to Malificent. Olivia: (as the Heartless grab her) Hey, let me go! Olivia then fights her way out of the grip of the Heartless, and rushes out of the house. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK TO: Sora, Riku and Kairi at Desinty Islands, reading the letter Kairi found at the end of Kingdom Hearts II. Sora:(reads the letter) Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi, Although you have defeated Xemnas, your journies are far from over. Heartless still come and attack to this day. I need all three of you to come and help. Meet me at Disney Castle. But first you three have to go to the gummi ship and come to a place known as Mouse London. There you will unlock the gate to Disney Kingdom. From the King.(stops reading letter) Where are we going to find the gummi ship? (sees the ship) Riku: You mean the one that is below us? FADE TO BLACK FADE IN TO: London, England. PETER, SUSAN, EDMUND, and LUCY are getting ready to board the train at the Great Western Railway. Evacuating London from the original Narnia soundtrack--which is arranged by Shimomura, starts playing in the background. MRS. PEVENSIE (hugs PETER, then the other three): Take care of them, and take charge. PETER: I will, Mum. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Ariel, Eric, and a young Melody at the beach. NOTE: This is a flashback 12 years ago in Ariel's world, time is a bit faster than most worlds, and this was after the Morgana incident. Melody tries to crawl on the sea. Ariel: I'm sorry Melody but no. (grabs Melody) FADE INTO: Mouse London(When you land the gummi ship in Mouse London). Note that Sora, Riku, and Kairi are human, but were shrunk to the size of mice. They stop to see Sephiroth. Sora: (gasps) Sephiroth. Kairi: Who? Sephiroth: Hmm, just wanted to see you gat defeated by Ratigan. (disappears) Sora: Who's Ratigan? (after you go towards a boot) Sora, Kairi, and Riku start to hear crying in a boot. Riku is the first to see that it is Olivia. When Riku finds Olivia, she has two purple colored balls in her hand. Inside the balls seem to be a duck and a yellow dog. Riku: Wait a minute! It looks like Daisy and Pluto and trapped in there! Without further delay, Riku and Sora aim their Keyblades at the balls, and with a burst of light, Pluto and Daisy Duck are freed. Daisy: Oh, what a fuss that was! (pauses and sees Sora) Oh, hello Sora. Sora: Do you what happened to you guys? That you got trapped in those balls, I mean? Daisy: Well... Daisy then starts to tell the group that the Organization XIII had broken into the castle, and seem to have come back to life. They captured many of the citizens, and trapped them in balls of darkness known as "Dark Auras". Mickey was captured as well, but he managed to get his letter to Sora and group before anything could happen to him. The dark auras were scattered throughout the worlds. Kairi: That's awful! What should we do? FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK INTO: Indiana Jones and Lao Che are seen negotiating with each other, when Shanghai club singer Willie Scott arrives. Lao Che: (to Willie) Dr. Jones here was about to give me Nahashi, and he shall give it now. Willie: Wait. Who is this- Nahashi! (grabbed by Indiana Jones) Indiana: Now c'mon, Lao. I suggest you give me what you owe me, or anything goes. (tightens his grip on Willie, as Lao rolls over a bag of coins) Perhaps you don't understand. The deal is for the diamond. (a diamond is rolled over) Lao: Now you give me Nahashi. Indiana: With pleasure. (rolls over to Lao a small container, possibly containing ashes) Lao: At last. The remains of the first emperor of the Macchu dynasty. (Indiana takes a swig of wine) Now you give me the diamond. (laughs) Willie: What's that? (pointing to a bottle in Lao's grip) Lao: Antidote. Indiana: For what? Lao: The poison you just drank, Dr. Jones. Indiana: (as a waiter figure comes over) Nice bar you have here. (Willie: That's not a waiter.) Wu-Han's an old friend. Game's not over. Give me the antidote. (the popping of champagne rings through, masking the sounding of a gunshot, into Wu-Han) C'mon, Wu-Han, we'll get you out of here. Wu-Han: Not this time. I followed you on many adventures. But like the great Hondu mystery, I go first. (dies) Indiana, severely weakened, uses some strength to fire at one of Lao Che's goons, and flee the resteraunt with Willie. They land inside a taxi. Boy Driver: Wow! Crash landing! Indiana: Short Round! Step on it. There's Heartless after us. Short Round: OK, Dr. Jones. Hold on to your potato! Willie: (as they drive off) For crying out loud, there's a kid driving the car! FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK INTO: Daisy and Pluto have been safely escorted into the gummi shp prior of what was going now. Sora; So, you're looking for some guy named Basil? Olivia: Well, I..... Kairi: (thinks) Wait, I think I know. Are you looking for the Basil of Baker Street? Riku: You've met him before. Kairi: Before I got captured by Sa'ix. He'll be surprised when he sees me in a different size. At the house of Basil of Baker Street, his assistant Dawson arrives in puffs of exhausted breaths. Basil: Dawson? What is it that you want to say? Dawson: It's Kairi. She's back, and she brought friends. At that moment, Kairi, Sora, and Riku arrive in teh home and approach Basil, telling him about Sephrioth, and how he mentioned Ratigan. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Hiram working Sephiroth: (pointing his sword at Hiram) Don't forget,your daughter pays the consequences if you don't do what Ratigan told you to do. Fidget: (passing Sephiroth) I'm going, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going. Sephiroth: I wish I would see him person. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Randall starring at his leadership list he made with Maleficent standing next to him. Kingdom Hearts IV Script ' '''Sora is experiencing nightmares. Of the events he failed to stop. The people he failed to keep alive. Many people are seen fighting Heartless and the Organization, but most quickly fall. His mind flashes to Sora grabbing his Keyblade, and rushing at Iknax, Nobody of Kain of Baron. He slices off the arms of the dragoon, and the man shouts in pain as blood trickles down from his dismembered bones. ' * 'Iknax: Please, Keyblade master. Show mercy. Please! ' ** '''Sora: It's too late for mercy. '' * '''Iknax: No. NO!! ' ** 'Sora: Firaga! With that, Iknax burns into a bleeding skeleton before collapsing into a heap of burnt skin and bones. Siora screams in his mind as he sees Hayner beeing slashed in the chest and killed by a Neoshadow. He also sees many other heroes, like Iron Man, Izzie Stevens, Balthier, Squall Leonhart and Shane Gray, among those helping to fight off the darkness tsruggling to stake off the enemies. And, in the most heartwrenching moment, Riku is killed by Xemnas. At that moment, Sora wakes up screaming in shock, as he had for many sleepless nights since the events had occured. The only people left to give him solace is his friend Kairi, and the former Organzation XIII member Demyx. He can't help but ponder every night what will ahppen of the worlds that are still under attack by the Heartless and the other villains of darkness. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Carl Fredericksen is relaxing at home, when there is a loud knocking at the door. He opens it, and sees a young boy scout is at his front door step. ' * '''Boy: Hello, sir. My name is Rusell, and I'm a member of the Junior Wilderness Explorers Scout Troop. Are you in need of any assistance today, sir? ' ** 'Carl: (looking quite annoyed) No. Now go away. '' * Rusell: Are you sure? I could help you cross the street. ''' ** '''Carl: No. '' * '''Rusell: I could help you cross your yard. ' ** 'Carl: No. (is just about ready to slam the door) '' * '''Rusell: I could help you cross your porch. ' *'Carl: No. I don't want any help! (door slams on Rusell's foot) ' **'Rusell: Ow. Could you please open the door off of my foot, sir? ' ** 'Carl: Forgive me there. I let you know if I'm in need of some assistance, okay kid? How abouit you help me catch this creature that keeps eating my azuelas, the snipe. '' * '''Rusell: Yes, sir. (runs off enthusiastically) I'll bring it back to you when I find it! ' ** Carl: All right, young boy! (muttering under his breath) Glad that's over. (sits back down) {NOTE: If you look in a corner of the park across from Carl's house, you will see the two chess players from 'Geri's Game'Wikipedia: Geri's Game, the Oscar-winning Pixar shosrt that was shown with A Bug's Life as an Easter Egg. Coincidentally, Bob Peterson, who voices Dug and Alpha in Up voices Geri in Geri's Game}' '''FADE TO BLACK' FADE BACK INTO: Omexas wakes up in the awakening and looks around. He then rises more pillars. He leaves the awakening and looks around the World Without Sanity. ' * '''Omexas: I... Am FREE! ' ** '''Drond: (walks towards Omexas) So does this mean our plan can begin? '' * '''Omexas: It already has. ' ** Drond: Perfect! ''' *** '''Amaebas: (walks towards Omexas from another path) So does this mean i can kill Riku? ''' '' * Omexas: Not yet! ' * '''Voice: So does this mean the souless are back? (walks foward revealing himself as being the Souless of Light) ' * 'Omexas: Yes. ' * 'Souless of Light: For a billion years we waited to reunite with you as our leader Omexas. ' '''FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: The crew of So Random is about to start their sketch Fasty's, when Heartless suddenly burst in. ' * '''Marshall: What? This was not in the script! ' ** 'Sonny: Er- how about we try to continue on with the sketch? Maybe they'll go away. (a Soldier Heartless grabs Sonny's leg) I would like some fast fries, please! ' *** 'Grady: Fast fries! (a flurry of fries blast Sonny's leg, and force the Heartless against the wall) What luck! '' ** Sonny: Ouch. That's just too fast. Good thing I didn't also say ketchup. ''' *** '''Grady: I almost forgot! Ketchup! (ketchup squirts Sonny in the face, getting into her eye, and then getting on her skirt) '' ** '''Marshall: All right, that's a wrap, people! ' **'Sonny: Good! What was that thing, anyway? (the Heartless follows Sonny back to the lounge room, as a shadow.) FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK TO: Sora goes down to the island, and finds a new message in Secret Place wall. Surprisingly, it seems to be written in scratches from rock. It read: "Sora, Sorry to call back into action with Riku dying and all, but we found that Xemnas has survived the final battle alongside Saix, Rexfb, Xigbar, Larxene and many others. He also seems to have made an alliance with some evil villianous syndicate known as the Souless. We need your help to stop this and bring peace to the universe once and for all. And to do that, we need the help of Demyx and Kairi as well." Thanks Again, Mickey Mouse. P.S. Your Gummi Ship will arrive momentarily after you read this. Fly over to Hollywood to start your mission. ' *'Sora: A Gummi Ship is coming. If Xemnas is still alive, he'll stop at nothing to finish what he started. (Kairi, Demyx, and Oliver arrive) Guys, I need you to come with me. We've got a universe to protect. (the four enter the Gummi Ship, and fly off) ''' '''FADE TO BLACK Fade Back To: Sora leaves the cave and as soon as he's out of the cave he sees some mysterious red-orange with bright yellow steaked hair a very pale skin color and is slightly taller than sora. World Order ideas ' *'On each list you make, list 21 worlds. ' *'Idea List #1: ' **'1. Prologue Level/Twilight Town/Traverse Town/Disney Castle ' **'2. Andy's Room ' **'3. Pride Lands ' **'4. Dwarf Woodlands (Snow White) **'5. Castle of Dreams (Cinderella) ' **'6. Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty) ' **'7. Notre Dame ' **'8. Beast's Castle ' **'9. Olympus Coliseum ' **'10. Agrabah ' **'11. Radiant Grden ' **'12. Jamestown ' **'13. Atlantica ' **'14. Halloween Town ' **'15. Hundred Acre Wood ' **'16. Pinocchio's Village ' **'17. Port Royal ' **'18. Land of Dragons ' **'19. Wonderland ' **'20. Neverland ' **'21. End World '' *'Idea List #2: ' **'1. Destiny Islands (First World) ' **'2. Hyrule (2 visits) ' **'3. Stark Tower (3 visits) ' **'4. Andalasia (Enchanted) (various visits) ' **'5. New York City (a special world in the wishing well of Andalasia) (various visits) ' **'6. Danville (Phenias and Ferb) (various visits) ' **'7. Monstropolis/Monsters, Inc. (2 visits) ' **'8. Beast's Castle (2 visits) ' **'9. Treasure Kingdom (3 visits) ' **'10. Sacred Heart Hospital (2 visits) ' **'11. Castle of Dreams (2 visits) ' **'12. 100-Acre Wood (1 visit) ' **'13. The Tipton Hotel ' **'14. Tim Burton's Wonderland (3 Visits) ' **'15. Camp Rock ' **'16. Del Valle High School ' **'17. Summerton High School ' '**'18. Narnia''' **'18. Narnia *'Idea List #3 ' **'1. Destiny Islands ' **'2. Mouse London ' **'3. Notre Dame ' **'4. Stark Tower/Gamma City ' **'4. Tipton Hotel ' **'5. Monstrotopolis ' **'6. Radiant Garden ' **'7. Land Of Dragons ' **'8. Atlantis ' **'9. 3rd Street ' **'10. Stewart Household ' **'11. Jamestown ' **'12. Pride Lands ' **'13. Agrabah ' **'14. Wonderland ' **'15. Halloween Town ' **'16. Hyrule ' **'17. Dinosaur Valley ' **'18. Twilight Town ' **'19. Port Royal ' **'20. Hawaii ' **'21. Narnia '' *'Idea List #4 ' *'1. Radiant garden (2 visits) ' *'2. Paradise Island ' *'3. Man-Jungle ' *'4. Olympus Coliseum ' *'5. Disney Castle ' *'6. Agrabah ' *'7. Atlantica ' *'8. Halloween Town ' *'9. Montressor Spaceport ' *'10. MusicLand ' *'11. Traverse Town''' *'12. Dreadwin's Mansion' *'13.' ' *'14.' *'15.' *'16 ' *'17 ' *'18' *'19 ' *'20 ' *'21 ' *'22' *'23 ' *'24 ' *'25 ' *'26 ' *'27' *'28 ' *'29 ' *'30 ' 'End Credits ideas' *'This article is about ideas for extra scenes that are shown on the left side of the credits like on the previous ''Kingdom Hearts series. It also has ideas for one more cutscene after the credits (like the scene where Sora Donald and Goofy walks on the long path and bumped into Pluto at the end of KH1), and before the Secret Movie Trailer starts (i.e. Another Side, Another Story or Birth by Sleep). Please make sure that it's a happy ending while you have an idea. ' *'The characters from Zack and Cody were on the S.S. Tipton, and everyone was happy. There's also cameo appearances of the new characters from The Suite Life on Deck. (During Credits) ' *'In Fraggle Rock, Gobo and his friends (Boober, Wembley, Mokey and Red) quietly tip-toed across the Gorg's Garden, and they were not even caught by Pa, Ma or Junior. (During Credits) ' *'In the Hannah Montana world, Miley was so happy that her friends Oliver and Lilly came back from their mission with Sora and co.(During Credits of Kingdom Hearts IV) ' *'Baron is once again peaceful, and Cecil is happily married to Rosa, as soon as they return from their trek with Sora and co. (During Credits of Kingdom Hearts IV) ' *'The characters from Wizards of Waverly Place, Grey's Anatomy, The King of Queens, Mary Poppins and Cory in the House were very happy that their worlds are back. (During Credits) ' *'WALL-E, EVE and the rest of the robots and humans were very grateful to be back on Earth, and best of all, the grass and plants are growing like at the end of the movie. (During Credits) ' *'Link and Zelda hang out in the Hyrule Castle, and watch the spell of Twilight Hyrule start to disappear. (During Credits) ' *'Flash-foward for Indiana Jones and Marion in the conclusion of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, with Indy and Marion marrying, and cameos of Harold Oxley and Mutt Williams. (during credits) ' *'Mitchie Torres, Caitlyn, Lola, Tess Tyler, Peggy and her friend were recording a new song "Three Months" after Camp Rock, just like on the DVD version of the movie. (However, there will be no audio sounds from that scene since Shimomura's orchestra is always playing right after the Utada Hikaru ending theme.) (during credits) ' *'In the Great Barrier Reef, Marlin happily takes Nemo to Mr. Ray by having a race. (with same camera angles, only in 3D) (During credits) ' *'Everyone that Sora visited in their worlds, sing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah at the end. (After Credits) ' 'Cutscene Opening, Epilouge and Title Sequence ideas' *'This article is about ideas for Cutscene Opening(s), Epilouge and Title Sequences (for example, when you start playing the first Kingdom Hearts game (and even the third game, Kingdom Hearts II), it starts with the companies' names (Buena Vista Games and Square Enix), the zooming title of the words "KINGDOM HEARTS", the voice of Sora will be heard ("I've been having these weird thoughts latley..."), the Utada Hikaru theme song plays, the Epilouge/Gameplay and then finally, the title sequence with the Kingdom Hearts title card). ' *'Think of something for the Cutscene Opening and type your idea(s) below this message. ''' **'Sora will or might say the same sentence from KHII ("A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wanna line the pieces up--yours and mine.") ' *'Think of something for the Epilouge Cutscenes (or Epilouge Gameplays) and type your idea(s) below this message. ' *'Think of something for the Title Sequence scene (and title card animation) and type your idea(s) below this message. ' '''List of Disney Villains who they can call and/or control the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed *'AUTO (from ''WALL-E) will be controling Heartless ' *'Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen (from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) will be controlling heartless, armored card soldiers, Jub jub birds and Bandersnatches ' *'Judge Claude Frollo (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) wil be conrolling heartless after he becomes one.' *'Forte the Pipe-Organ (from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) will be controling the Heartless and Nobodies ' *'Hopper (from A Bug's Life) will be controling insect-transformed Heartless ' *'The Queen (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) will be controling the Heartless ' *'Syndrome (from The Incredibles) will be controlling trooper-transformed Heartless ' *'Queen Narrisa (from Enchanted) will be controling the Heartless ' *'Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) will be controling the Heartless (as always) ' *'The White Witch (from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) will be controling the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed ' *'King Miraz (from Prince Caspian) will be controlling Telmarine-like Heartless ' *'Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) will be controlling poacher Heartless ' *'Chick Murphy Hicks (from Cars) will be controlling car-transformed Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed ' *'Teridax (form Bionicle) will be controlling Heartless ' *'Rita Repulsa (from Power Rangers) will be controlling Putty Heartless ' *'Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book) will be controlling Powerwilds, Bouncywilds, and a new type, Prowlers. ' 'New Keyblades for Sora' *'Bells of Notre Dame - Obtained in Notre Dame by activating a trinity, the teeth are replaced with bells and the keychain is a gargoyle. Obtained after defeating Frollo himself.' *'The Warbly Winner - Obtained in Wonderland after you destroy Bayard Hamar the bloodhound, the teeth is Tarrant's hat and the keychain is a tea-cup. ' *'Narnian Key - Obtained in Narnia after defeating Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths during gameplay, and before the Boss Battle of the White Witch, and during the Boss Battle of King Miraz. The keychain is Aslan's flag. ' *'Twin-Blade - Obtained in The Tipton Hotel after defeating Ilsa; rewarded to Sora from Zack and Cody after Drond dies by falling from the top floor window. The keychain is a Yin & Yang symbol. ' *'Mythgraven Blade- Obtained in Baron after defeating the monsters attacking Fabul. It casts Cure spells automatically on all party members with every 25-hit combo, slower with 20, and faster with 5. The Mysidian legend is written on the Keyblade's neck. The keychain is a miniature version of Cecil's Dark Sword. ' *'Rock Star (Key) - Obtained in Hannah Montana's world. The keychain is a pink star. ' *'Fortune and Glory (Key) - Obtained in Indiana Jones level after defeating Mola Ram; rewarded to Sora by the Village Elder and Indiana Jones. Increase the drop rate of munny and rare items. The keychain is a mini Crystal Skull. ' *'Final Jam (Key) - Obtained in Camp Rock after the battle of Xigbar in the Second Visit. The keychain is a guitar pick. ' *'Wembler Key - Obtained in Fraggle Rock (world); rewarded to Sora from Wembley Fraggle after playing one of the mini-games in that world. The keychain is Wembley's face. ' *'Reversal Keyblade - Obtained in Summerton High School (from the movie, Minutemen); rewarded to Sora from the Minutemen after defeating Marluxia. The keychain is a stopwatch. ' *'Short-Term Memory (Key) - Obtained in the Great Barrier Reef after saving Dory the Blue Tang Fish from the Fishing Net; makes enemies (espeacially Disney Villains) confused for 60 seconds. The keychain is a question mark. ' *'Hollywood Key - Obtained in Hollywood Theaters (from The Muppet Movie); rewarded to Sora from Kermit the Frog after defeating the evil doctor. The keychain is an H(as in Hollywood). ' *'Directive - Obtained in the Axiom Cruiser; rewarded to Sora from WALL-E and EVE after defeating AUTO. The keychain is the BnL logo. ' *'Blade of Star Command - Obtained in the Star Command world (which is a crossworld from Andy's Room); rewarded to Sora from Buzz Lightyear after defeating the Evil Emperor Zurg. The keychain is the Star Command symbol. ' *'En Garde - Obtained in New Orleans; rewarded to Sora from Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen after turning them back into humans and defeating Dr. Facilier. The keychain is a New Orleans Landmark.' *'The Savage Nymph - Keybalde that resembles Larxene's weapon. Obtained after defeating her in the Tipton Hotel. The keychain is a Roman numeral 12. ' *'The Graceful Assassin - Keyblade that resembles Marluxia's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Summerton High School. The keychain is a Roman numeral 11. ' *'The Melodious Nocturne - Keyblade that resembles Demyx's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Hannah Montana's world. The keychain is a Roman numeral 9. ' *'The Flurry of Dancing Flames - A modified Bond of Flame. Obtained after meeting up with Axel in Twilight Town. The keychain is a Roman numeral 8. ' *'The Luna Diviner - Keyblade that resembles Saix's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Prydain (from the movie,The Black Cauldron). The keychain is a Roman numeral 7. ' *'The Silent Hero - Keyblade that resembles Lexaues's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Metra Nui. The keychain is a Roman numeral 5. ' *'The Chilly Academic - Keyblade that resembles Vexen's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Narnia. The keychain is a Roman numeral 4. ' *'The Whirlwind Lancer - Keyblade that resembles Xaldin's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Del Valle High School. The keychain is a Roman numeral 3. ' *'The Freeshooter - Keyblade that resembles Xigbar's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Camp Rock. The keychain is a Roman numeral 2. ' *'Save The Kingdom - A modified version of Kingdom Key. Rewarded to Sora by King Mickey before the final battle. ' 'New Shields for Goofy' *'Narnian Shield - Obtained in Narnia before the battle of the White Witch. The art design on the sheild is the Aslan logo. Rewarded by Father Christmas on the first visit. ' *'Cross of Coranado- Obtained in Treasure Kingdom after defeating Toht. The art design on the shield is a cross. Rewarded by defeating Toht on the second visit. ' *'Heavy Metal- Obtained in Camp Rock. The art design on the shield is a Mickey Mouse head with a mohawk. Rewarded by completing the second venue in the Guitar Jam mini-game in Camp Rock. ' 'New Magic Wands for Donald' 'Journal Entries for "Worlds" '''Character "Profile" Information 'Toejam' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Del Valle High School (Texas) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: As the Bell Rings (2007) (Season 1, Episode 1 ("Flower Day")) ' *'Real Name: Thomas James (last name unknown) ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Seth Ginsburg ' *'Japanese Voice: Masakazu Morita ' 'Virgil Fox' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Summerton High School ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: Minutemen (2008) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Jason Dolley ' *'Japanese Voice: Kōki Uchiyama ' 'WALL-E' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: The Axiom (or Earth) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/Robot ' *'First Appearance: WALL-E (2008) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Ben Burtt ' *'Japanese Voice: Ikue Ootani ' 'Quasimodo' *Kana (Japanese Name): クァジーモド (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) *'Home World: Notre Dame (France) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Bellringer ' *'First Appearance: The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (1996) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: Fire' *'English Voice: Tom Hulce ' *'Japanese Voice: Mamoru Miyano ' 'Derek Venturi' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: The McDonald-Venturis House (Ontario, Canada) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: Life With Derek (2005) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: Getting in trouble, especially by Casey sometimes. ' *'English Voice: Michael Seater ' *'Japanese Voice: Takehito Koyasu ' 'London Tipton' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japanese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japanese name here) ' *'Home World: The Tipton Hotel (Boston) ' *'Role/Occupation: Hotel Celebrity/Fashion/Daughter/Friend/Internet Talk Show Host/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2005) (Season 1, Episode 1) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: TBA ' *'English Voice: Brenda Song ' *'Japanese Voice: TBA ' 'Shane Grey' *'Kana (Japanese Name): シェーングレイ (Full Name)/シェーン (First Name)(insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Camp Rock ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/Rockstar Celebrity ' *'First Appearance: Camp Rock (2008) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Joe Jonas ' *'Japanese Voice: Kenichi Suzumura ' 'World Information' *'Del Valle High School ' *'First Appearance: ''As the Bell Rings (2007) ' *'Theme Song: Theme from "As the Bell Rings" ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Vim and Vigor (Frank the Bully (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection (from "Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+") (Xaldin (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Friends in My Heart," "Missing You," "Hesitation," and "Organization XIII" ' *'Special Song: "Could You Be The One?" (reprise-performed by Tony Oller as Danny Neilson) (NOTE: This song is a "dance step" song with performance in the mini-game like in Atlantica on "Kingdom Hearts II.") ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Danny Neilson, Toejam, Skipper, Charlotte, and Lexi ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 6 ' *'No. of rooms: 4 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'1st Floor (Exterior) (Main Entrance) ' **'1st Floor Hallway (with Window) ' **'2nd Floor Hallway (with Window) ''' **'Staircase (located between the 1st and 2nd floor) '' *'Camp Green Lake ' *'First Appearance: Holes (2003) ' *'Theme Song: Dig It by "Doug E Doug" ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Squriming Evil (Mr. Sir and the Stealth Sneak (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection(from "Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+) (Larxene (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Kairi (KHII version)," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: None ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Stanley Yelnats,Zero, Armpit, X-Ray, and ZigZag ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 3 ' *'No. of rooms: 6 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Camp Center (Outside) (Main Entrance) ' **'Camp Center (Inside) ' **'Digging Site ' **'Mountain Path ' **'God's Thumb- Cliffs ''' **'God's Thumb- Mountain Top '' *'Summerton High School ' *'First Appearance: Minutemen (2008) ' *'Theme Song: Summerton High School or Original music score from "Minutemen" (arranged by Shimomura) ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Vim and Vigor (Maleficent(Dragon) (1st Visit)), Desire For All That Is Lost (Pete (2nd visit)) The 13th Struggle (Marluxia (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Friends In My Heart," "Hesitation," and "Organization XIII" ' *'Special Song: None ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Virgil Fox and the Minutemen,Auron ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 5 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'School Grounds (Outside) (Main Entrance) ' **'Hallway ' **'Cafeteria ' **'Roof Top ''' **'Track Field '' *'Radiator Springs ' *'First Appearance: Cars (2006) ' *'Theme Song: Life Is A Highway by Rascal Flatts ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): The Encounter (Chick Murphy Hicks) (1st Visit)), Rowdy Rumble (Pete (2nd Visit)) Tractor Tipping (from the original movie soundtrack, arranged by Yoko Shimomura) (Frank the Bull (1st or 2nd Visit) (Optional Battle)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Missing You," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson, Sally, Mater ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 4 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Main Street (Main Entrance) ' **'Flo's ' **'Tractor Ranch ''' **'Speedway (Los Angeles) '' *'The Axiom (and Planet Earth) ' *'First Appearance: WALL-E (2008) ' *'Theme Song: Space Paranoids (from Kingdom Hearts II) ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): The Corrupted (AUTO) (1st Visit)), Darkness of the Unknown (The Dragoon Ship (2nd Visit)) A Fight to the Death (Xemnas (Armour) (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Hazardous Highway," "A Twinkle In The Sky," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: It Only Takes A Moment (from Hello, Dolly!, arranged by Shimomura) (NOTE: This song and footage from the classic film are only heard and/or shown in cutscenes in WALL-E's home, and the two singing vocals are archive sound effects) ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Captain Mcrea ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 5 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Docking Bay (Main Entrance) ' **'Plaza ' **'Captain's Quarters ' **'Space (located between the Axiom and Earth) ''' **'WALL-E's Home (Planet Earth) '' *'Camp Rock ' *'First Appearance: Camp Rock (2008) ' *'Theme Song: TBA ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): One-Winged Angel (Sephiroth) (1st Visit)), The 13th Encounter (Xigbar (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Missing You," "Working Together," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: TBA ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 6 ' *'No. of rooms: 19 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Main Entrance ' **'Shane's Cabin ' **'Final Jam Theatre ' **'Back Stage ' **'Kitchen ' **'Cafeteria ' **'Tess' Cabin ' **'The Torres' Cabin ' **'Music Cabin (NOTE: The place where Caitlyn's piano performance was interuppted by Tess) ' **'Outdoor Stage (NOTE: The place where "Play My Music" was performed by Connect Three) ' **'Unknown Cabin (NOTE: The place where "Start the Party" was performed) ' **'Swimming Area ' **'Boat Docking Area ' **'TBA ' **'TBA ' **'TBA ' **'TBA ' **'TBA ''' **'TBA '' *'The Tipton Hotel ' *'First Appearance: The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody (2005) ' *'Theme Song: Theme from Suite Life Of Zack and Cody ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): The Encounter (Illsa) (1st Visit)), Sinister Shadows (Maleficent(2nd Visit))The 13th Struggle (Larxene (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Working Together," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Marion Mosby, Arwin, Muriel, Esteban, London Tipton, Carey Martin, Zack & Cody Martin ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 2 ' *'No. of rooms: 300 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'The Martin's Hotel Room (Zack & Cody's home) ' **'London's Suite ' **'Lobby (Main Entrance (Inside)) ' **'Pool ' **'Main Entrance (Outside) ' **'23rd Floor Hallway ' **'Haunted Suite ' **'Arwin's office ''' **'Mr. Moesby's office '' *'The Mcdonald Venturi House ' *'First Appearance: Life With Derek (2005) ' *'Theme Song: Livin' Life with Derek ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Vim and Vigor (Seymour) (1st Visit)), The 13th Encounter (Zexion(2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Working Together," "Organization XIII" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: George Venturi, Nora Mcdonald ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 17 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Derek's Room ' **'Lizzie's Room ' **'Casey's Room ' **'Edwin's Room ' **'Marti's Room ' **'George and Nora's Room ' **'Living Room ' **'Kitchen ' **'Upstairs Hallway ' **'Closet (Upstairs) ' **'Outside (Front) ' **'Casey and Derek's High School ' ***'Casey's Counslor's Office ' ***'Hallway ' ***'Auditorium ' ***'Various Classrooms ' ***'Bus Lot '' ' ' *'Mouse London ' *'First Appearance: The Great Mouse Detective (1986) ' *'Theme Song: Original music score from "The Great Mouse Detective" (arranged by Shimomura) ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Rowdy Rumble (Fidget The Bat) (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection (Vexen and Ratigan(2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "A Twinkle In The Sky," "Working Together," "Missing You" ' *'Special Song: ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Basil ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'List Of Characters: ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' ' ***'Sora ' ***'Donald ' ***'Goofy ' ***'Oliver ' ***'Lily ' ***'Kairi ' ***'Riku ' ***'Olivia ' ***'Hiram ' ***'Basil ' ***'Fidget ' ***'Ratigan ' ***'Maleficent ' ***'Dawson ' ***'Vexen ' ***'Cloud ' ***'Sephiroth '' ' ' *'No. of rooms: 11 ''' **'List of rooms: ' *'Monsters, Inc. Headquarters ' *'''Party: Sulley *'List of Characters: ' ' ''' ' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' ' ***'Sora ' ***'Donald ' ***'Goofy ' ***'Oliver ' ***'Lily ' ***'Kairi ' ***'Riku ' ***'Sulley ' ***'Mike ' ***'Princess Boo ' ***'Randall ' ***'Maleficent ' ***'Fungus ' ***'Alice ' ***'King Mickey ' ***'Roz ' ***'Xaldin '' ' ' *'No. of rooms:17 ' 'Final Mix ideas' 'Cutscene Episode List(s) *'NOTE: This article is about ideas for the cutscene videos that might also appear on YouTube and maybe released as an FMV movie on DVD from the Custom DVD Creations company. ' '''KINGDOM HEARTS III Episode Lists 'Tipton Hotel episodes' *'First Visit ' **'The Tipton Hotel ' **'Ilsa ' **'Ilsa's Revenge ' **'Grounded on the 23rd Floor ' **'"That's Impossible! How Did This Happen!?" '' *'Second Visit ' **'The''' **'Mr. Moseby's and Carey's Apologies. '' 'Camp Rock episodes' 'Codebreaker Ideas for Cha' Sora, Roxas, Zack & Cody, and Oliver Ok may or may not trigger any glitches. = '''See Also '= Related ideas ' '''External links ' *[[Wikipedia:List of worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series|'''Wikipedia:List of worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series]]' ' *[[Wikipedia:List of Disney theatrical animated features|'Wikipedia:List of Disney theatrical animated features']]' ' Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts